Courting Cloud
by Niamh13
Summary: CloudxYuffie: Cloud is on the road again, his inability to tell Tifa how he felt sending her into Reeve’s arms. Now his only contact with the rest of the world was Rufus for a job and Yuffie, because she could. PART I FINISHED! OWARI! Come finish reading!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMED: **_(07/06/09)_

**Characters:**_ Cloud/Yuffie, Godo, mentions of Rufus and Tifa.  
_**Rating:** M – for the fun;) AKA inevitable sex and language _  
_**Genre:** Action/Adventure/Romance, with a small dash of mystery  
**Summary:** Cloud is on the road again, his inability to tell Tifa how he felt sending her into Reeve's arms. Now his only contact with the rest of the world was Rufus for a job and Yuffie, because she could. AC & DoC compliant.  
**Author Note**:ALRIGHT!!! Lol. So this is a sneak preview of my latest Cloud/Yuffie story. Actually it's the first 10 chapters as I've finished Part I. In the meantime, I made a nifty trailer for it (for inspirational purposes only;P – and because I got new editing software XD) I thought I'd give you all a look-see of what is to come in this part and the next. **_Be warned_** this story is rated MATURE for a reason. If you don't like that sort of thing, please don't ruin it for those who do. Ruination may sound like a barrel of laughs, but no it isn't. =P

* * *

-

-

-** ЄөЦŕҐїŊģЭфΘμÐ-**

_Chapter 一_

-

-

**Kalm – _4 Years After DoC (about 7 years after original game)_**

Cloud flipped closed his cell with a sigh and stepped off his bike. Rufus sent him a text about another delivery he needed. Some special client who was spiritual and such wanted him to take something to a shrine Gaia knows where. Ever since Shinra found out he was a delivery boy, he'd become the man's errand runner.

He leaned back against the seat of his bike, waiting. He didn't wait long before hearing a voice that caused his mouth to curve up.

"Gawd, stop trying to look cool. Haven't you learned yet that _I'm_ the cool one of us two?"

Cloud straightened and turned to see Her Highness of Wutai standing on the sidewalk, resting her hand on a cocked hip with a large smile on her face.

"Sorry." His voice was dry. "I was actually just holding Fenrir up." He spoke as he moved towards her.

Yuffie made a disgusted noise and held up her hand. "Don't even get me started on you naming your bike," she said as she turned away. "I don't wanna _think_ about what else you decided to name…"

Cloud bent his head to his chest to hide a smile. He shook his head and followed her into the restaurant.

They sat down and a waiter immediately took their orders – a chocoburger, fries, and two cokes.

"So you look gaunt," Yuffie said bluntly. "Haven't been eating?"

Cloud rolled his eyes. He half-hated, half-secretly enjoyed when she got all mother-like towards him. "Rufus has decided I'm his errand boy and has me running all over the damn continent."

Yuffie waved her hand. "I'll take care of that turkey. Just throw some red wine at him, he'll have an apoplectic fit and be in daze for weeks."

Cloud smirked. "If only we'd had you with us when I had to fight him pre-Meteor."

"Damn right."

" 'Course, you weren't old enough to be carrying wine on you, so…"

"Bite me."

"I would but then my ordering lunch would be redundant."

Yuffie shifted in her seat at this comment, and Cloud smiled as he watched her turn away and cover her face by resting her chin in her hand.

He'd realized that though she liked to talk big, he could shut her up with a well placed open innuendo. When he had thought more on it, he'd noticed she hadn't been involved with anyone since he'd known her, so maybe she was shy about stuff like that since she didn't know anything about it.

Cloud took pity on her and changed the subject. "So what have you been up to?"

"Oh, this and that," she replied normally. "Hey, did you say you had my hairpin from last time?"

Cloud sat forward, reaching into his pocket before pulling out a hair clip used to hold an ornate dagger when she put her hair up. It was a gift from Red for her last birthday, since she had returned home to start learning how to run her city when the time came. He said that way she could still be Yuffie when being a lady. Yuffie'd worn it the last time they met, since she was coming from yet another Wutainese ceremony.

Cloud commented on it and she'd rolled her eyes as she pulled it out, shaking her hair free. Cloud hadn't been able to look away. Since he'd spent so many years leaving people behind, Yuffie always made sure she left first and told him so. So she'd left behind her clip and he'd kept it with him the past month.

Yuffie grabbed the clip from him as she simultaneously pulled the matching dagger from her thigh. "Nice. I'm gonna wear it to the AVALANCHE con." She looked up from admiring her hair clip. "Are you coming this time?"

Cloud had sobered. He hadn't attended the past three 'conventions'. The group decided to have them yearly after the Omega incident and Cloud had gone to the first one, but then Tifa married Reeve and neither of them had seen Cloud since their wedding. He refused to attend the cons, and Yuffie didn't push him. But this time was different.

When he didn't say anything, Yuffie sighed.

"Cloud, she misses you. You guys were childhood friends, weren't you?"

Cloud became more stone-faced if possible. He'd loved Tifa but waited too long and then didn't have the guts to tell her so before the wedding. Reeve never rubbed it in his face or was standoffish towards him. He was a great guy really. But he knew the man knew he felt something for Tifa and Cloud just didn't want to face them and their pity.

Yuffie tried again. "It would mean a lot if you came… Oh, don't make me have something delivered there – I'd really like it if you came on your own."

Cloud glanced at her quickly before looking away and shifting uncomfortably.

"I'll think about it."

Yuffie smiled. That was the best she'd get out of him for now, but she'd be in contact with him during the next month so she'd wear him down.

Their food came and they ate, Cloud mostly in silence as Yuffie told silly anecdotes about her "servants" which made him smile.

He totally forgot about their earlier discussion. Yuffie had a way of doing that – making him forget about everything else. Probably why he felt light and free enough to smile and joke around with her. It even spilled over when dealing with others who had a rather large stick up their arse. The snarky comments, totally influenced by Yuffie's loud mouth, just flowed whenever faced with a sour attitude. He'd even astonished Reno with his quick wit last time they met.

"…and then I told her mother I would love to take her daughter under my wing, but she'd have to get used to my walking around the house naked."

Cloud lifted a brow. "Since when do you walk around naked?"

Yuffie shook her head. "I don't. But her daughter is _insipid_. Yes, there's no other word to describe her. All she wants is to marry a man so he can take care of her and she doesn't have to work. It's disgusting." She rolled her eyes.

Cloud smiled. "And what did the mother say?"

Yuffie placed a dainty hand to her chest and in an airy voice, said, "'Oh, dear. Well, maybe we should think on it a bit.'" Another roll of her eyes as her hand dropped. "She couldn't leave fast enough."

"Nice," Cloud added, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Yeah." Yuffie pushed her plate away and glanced at his plate. "You gonna eat those?" she asked as she grabbed a fry from his plate.

Cloud obligingly pushed his plate towards her. "Go ahead."

Yuffie grabbed another fry and looked at him considering. Though they were friends, Cloud still didn't like it when she looked at him like that and shifted uncomfortably.

"What?" he asked slowly.

Pointing the fry at him, she said, "I think you should take some time off from your little…delivery business."

Cloud's eyebrows lifted obligingly. "Oh?"

Yuffie nodded. "You like weapons, right? You could make them and sell them, yeah? Out of Wutai, of course, so I can make sure you don't slice off a limb or shoot your foot with one."

"A weaponsmith?"

"Yep."

Cloud frowned. "I only know about swords and the rifles Shinra issued in SOLDIER."

"Well, you could talk to Cid and Vincent and Red. Plus, we have some dealers in Wutai you could learn from."

"If you already have dealers there, why do you need me?"

Yuffie rolled her eyes. "Duh. You're a Jenova War Hero and you'd be selling the type of weapons that helped save the world. It'd be great for the economy."

Cloud smirked. "Becoming a real diplomat, aren't you?"

Yuffie blushed slightly. "Oh, shut it."

"Why the sudden interest in my profession?" he asked, half-teasing, half-serious.

Yuffie shrugged. "You can only drift for so long… Besides, it sucks that I have to be all mature and take up the family reigns while you're gallivanting all around the continents."

Cloud smiled, bowing his head to hide his amusement. He looked back up, "Is that all?"

Yuffie shifted. "Of course. What else would there be?"

Cloud shrugged.

"Well, then this was fun. I should get going and I'm guessing Rufus has another delivery for you?"

He rolled his eyes, causing Yuffie to smirk.

"How'd you guess?"

Yuffie snorted. "Actually, he told me about it."

Cloud looked at her, his eyebrows raised.

"What? Rufus and I talk…sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Cloud questioned. "Like, how often is 'sometimes'?"

"Just…when I can't avoid it, alright?" She dug around in her pocket and pulled out some gil. "I'll pay, alright? Save your money to buy yourself regular meals. Something with calcium – you look too much like Vincent." Throwing it down, she scooted out of the booth.

Cloud did as well, and they walked out of the restaurant. Outside, he paused as Yuffie stopped and turned to face him.

"So," she started. "Think about coming to the Con, 'kay? It's in Wutai. I promised Vincent last year that I'd beat his ass in chess."

Cloud sighed as he scratched the back of his head. "Yuffs, I don—" He was cut off as she suddenly stepped forward and on her tiptoes, pressed a kiss to his cheek. He froze and stared at her wide-eyed as she stepped back. Yuffie smiled back, her cheeks slightly red. Cloud felt his own face heat, but Yuffie was already moving away.

She waved to him. "Just think about it, _ne_?" And then she took off at a jog.

Cloud was still frozen, with his hand raised behind his head, as he watched her leave. Slowly, he let his arm drop as he frowned at her back. _What was _**that **_about?_ And why did he feel so warm? Shaking his head, he rolled his shoulders a bit trying to shake off the odd feeling.

**::**

**ЄөЦŕҐїŊģЭфΘμÐ**

**::  
**

_**- Day One**_

Cloud was on the road again. He'd stopped at a small store in Kalm where Rufus had said the package would be waiting. An ancient old man, reminding him strongly of Bugenhagen, smiled at him and Cloud wasn't even sure if the man understood a word he said as he had to say it several times before the man gave him what Cloud guessed was the package. Cloud took it and as he was stepping away, the old man gripped his arm in a death-grip. With perfect clarity, the man said, "_Koi wa moumoku._"

Cloud had no idea what it meant and asked, but all he got was a dopey smile from the man and another word he didn't know, "_Yakusoku.(__約束__)_" Aggravated, Cloud left in a huff. The next morning, he was heading towards the mountain range, looking for an opening as he didn't remember seeing one last time he went by.

Why the hell anyone would need anything delivered out here was beyond him. He was seriously thinking of letting Yuffie have at Rufus, just because the man seemed to abhor hitting women so he wouldn't be able to fight back. But then he'd have to go back to receiving messages from Tifa and he didn't know if he could handle that. She still called and left messages on his phone asking how he was. He never returned them.

His phone rang as if his thoughts summoned it. With his mind still on Tifa, he ignored it and let it go to his mail-box. A darkened spot along the mountainside caught his attention and he veered towards it. He stopped at what could be the entrance and killed his engine. Stepping off the bike, he frowned at the wall before him. It, and only this part, was covered in vines and twisting roots. He walked towards it, but jumped back when the vines trembled.

Frowning, Cloud scratched his head. Pulling out his sword, he tentatively poked at the door. The vines lashed out and grabbed at his sword. Cloud jerked his sword away from their strong grip. Before he could jump back, the end of one vine caught his arm, slicing a deep gash in his bicep.

He rested his sword on the ground while covering his wound with the other. Muttering the words, he cast a low level Cure on it, watching the skin seal back up.

His phone rang again. In annoyance and having nothing better to do, he took it and out and looked at the caller I.D**. Your Favourite Ninja**, it read. She'd messed around with it a few years back, programming her number in for him and he hadn't thought to change it. Answering, he said, "Hello?"

"_Hey, you answered! Good. I just wanted to say that if you need any help this month, call me. My pops is being a jerk and saying I need to stop helping the patrol or teaching classes at __**my**__ dojo and has my ladies maid guarding me._"

Cloud could practically hear her rolling her eyes.

"_So I'm entirely too bored and in need of a good adventure._"

"What makes you think I'll need help?"

"_Oh, Rufus mentioned the place he was sending you to and it sounded a little fishy to me. Are you already there?_"

"Yeah," Cloud answered, looking back at the lethal wall. "It's sealed shut however."

"_DGI me._"

Cloud complied. Pulling the PHS from his ear, he pushed the right button and set the device down next to him. Yuffie's digital image popped up and since she bought him a rotating imager for his last birthday, she was able to look at him and turn to look at the wall as well. Her lithe curves flicked in and out, the mountainside probably messing with the reception.

Once she saw him, she smiled and waved. Cloud smiled back before nodding to the wall.

"It won't let me get near."

Yuffie's image frowned. "_How so?_"

Cloud picked up a rock and tossed it at the door. The vines sprang into action whipping the rock back at them. It sailed through Yuffie's image as she turned wide-eyed at him.

"_What a pissy door._"

Cloud nodded his agreement.

"_What's the package?_"

He pulled it out from the loop on his back. As it was wrapped in brown paper, Cloud shrugged.

"_Well, did Rufus say anything when you picked it up?_"

"I got it from this old man in Kalm. He said some things I didn't understand."

"_What'd he say?_"

Cloud shrugged. Yuffie rolled her eyes.

"_Koi wa mo-_something."

The door gave a lurch but did not open. Yuffie glanced at Cloud wide-eyed.

Then it turned into a frown. "_Love also? Love also what?_"

Cloud frowned back. "You know the language."

Yuffie nodded. "_It's Wutainese._"

Cloud looked away, thinking. "_Koi wa mou…" _he muttered. Frowning, he tried to remember the rest.

"_Wait,_" Yuffie exclaimed, causing him to look up. "_Did you say __**mo-u**__? Moumoku? Blind?_"

Cloud blinked, before nodding. "That's it. _Koi wa moumoku._"

The door gave a great lurch as the vines retracted disappearing into the stone. Cloud stared at it as he walked forward cautiously. Yuffie watched wide-eyed.

"_Love is blind…_" she whispered. "_Damn you, Godo._"

"_YUFFIE!_"

Cloud turned around to see Yuffie look behind her at something he couldn't see. She whipped back around to him.

"_Uh-oh. Gotta go. Be careful, Cloud._"

And then she disappeared from sight as she cut the signal.

Cloud went back to his task and gripped the edge of the stone door, pulling it out with all his strength. He got it all the way open after much exertion and peered inside. It was too dark to see anything.

Turning, he walked over and picked up his phone, sliding it into his pocket before activating the flashlight on his bracer. Turning back to the cave, the small beam of light shone through the darkness. Sword in hand and package on his back, Cloud stepped inside.

**::**

**ЄөЦŕҐїŊģЭфΘμÐ**

**::**

**Wutai :: _Lady Yuffie's Chambers_**

"Yuffie!" Godo exclaimed, glancing from the digital imager to her. "You were just talking to him, weren't you?!"

"Now I know why you wanted me on house arrest," Yuffie shot back. "You told Rufus to send Cloud on this crazy mission!"

"And you just helped him!" Godo replied. "You know it doesn't count if he doesn't do it on his own."

"The warrior also _knows_ what is going on at the time! You can't just send him off blind! Ugh, this is why I told you _not _to do this. It's so archaic."

Godo puffed out his chest. "I did it for your mother. It's the honorable way."

"Yeah, well Cloud has saved the world twice now – I think he's proved he's honorable." Yuffie sighed as she sat on her bed. "I thought you were going to choose someone for me, anyway."

Godo lowered his gaze. "…I promised your mother."

Yuffie looked up at that.

"I promised her…I'd let you choose." He shifted uncomfortably. "Obviously, he is the one you want. Now he has to prove he wants you."

Yuffie shook her head. "I was going to talk to him. This isn't right."

"Well, you can talk to him when he gets here."

Yuffie glanced up at her father. "You're so sure he'll make it here?"

Godo gave her a stiff look. "He did save the world twice."

Yuffie glanced at him with a startling realization. "You _want_ him to succeed. He's your pick, isn't he?"

Godo looked uncomfortable. "Honestly. That vagabond? I'd prefer Shinra, but you seem to be more of a man than that yuppy."

Yuffie gave him a less than amused look.

"Look, I'm doing what you want this time and you're still angry with me. What do expect me to do?"

Yuffie rolled her eyes. "Well, I didn't expect my own dad to court a guy _for_ me." She crossed her arms. "He's not from here; he doesn't know the language. This whole thing is unfair."

"It's precisely because he's not from here than it has to be harder," Godo returned. "The people won't accept a _gaijin_ so easily."

Yuffie snorted. "Our people are damned uppity if they won't accept the savior of Gaia and _Da Chao_."

Godo sighed. "I already told you. This quest renews the power of the _Da Chao_. If your suitor can save the world yet ignore a thousand centuries of tradition and power, then he is not worthy to lead at your side or sire the next heir to the throne. I do this for your own good."

Yuffie looked at him sharply. "So why didn't you just tell him what's going on?"

Godo sank back. His gaze dropped as he said. "You told me not to."

Yuffie snorted. "Since when do you listen to me?"

Godo sighed. "Since you suddenly became a woman and actually showed interest in a man." He shook his head. "I swear, I was afraid you were going to be one of those lesbians…"

Yuffie threw a slipper at his head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"So what if I became a lesbian, huh? Think two women can't rule?"

"I think that two women can't produce an heir on their own!"

Yuffie made a dismissive noise. "Please. That's what sperm banks are for."

Godo's head spun. "That is all beside the point." He pointed at her. "You don't have much time before your coronation and though you talk big, I know you don't have the guts to confess to him outright. This way, he can finish the hard part while you work up the courage to tell him how you feel."

Yuffie's eyes looked sad then. "What if he doesn't return the feelings? What if it's all for nothing? I'll lose him as a friend as well…"

Godo sighed, looking very tired then. "Then he is a fool. And definitely not worthy of you."

Yuffie looked up at him, eyes big. "When did you stop being a rat-bastard," she whispered.

His smile was chagrined.

"We all have to grow up sometime."

**::**

**ЄөЦŕҐїŊģЭфΘμÐ**

**::**

**

* * *

  
**

-

-

-

A/N: Alright, this is my newest action/adventure Cloud/Yuffie as I've done the pure fluffy romance one. I started this long before **_Whirlwindaga_** and I guess I just needed to get that outta my system to regain interest in this. This is currently done and Part II is in progress and my tentative finishing date is this winter *knock on wood* but since Part I is finished, I will post it whilst I work on the rest. As you can see, my Cloud has lightened up considerably from the cold-hearted "SOLDIER" of the game and the angst muffin of Advent Children. =P

Let me know if this perked your interest or better yet, what you thought of the accompanying trailer, for which the link is posted in my profile. Lol, I _was_ just a video editor before I started dabbling with fanfiction XD


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMED:** (_07/07/09_)  
**EDITED:** (09/16/09)

**Characters:** Cloud/Yuffie, Godo, mentions of Rufus, eventually all of AVALANCHE  
**Rating:** M - for language and eventual lovesmut;P  
**Summary:** Cloud is on the road again, his inability to tell Tifa how he felt sending her into Reeve's arms. Now his only contact with the rest of the world is Rufus for a job and Yuffie, because she could. All games/movies compliant.

-

* * *

**-ЄөЦŕҐїŊģЭфΘμÐ-**

_Chapter 二_

-

_[Godo] pointed at her. "You don't have much time before your coronation and though you talk big, I know you don't have the guts to confess to him outright. This way, he can finish the hard part while you work up the courage to tell him how you feel."_

_Yuffie's eyes looked sad then. "What if he doesn't return the feelings? What if it's all for nothing? I'll lose him as a friend as well…"_

_Godo sighed, looking very tired then. "Then he is a fool. And definitely not worthy of you."_

_Yuffie looked up at him, eyes big. "When did you stop being a rat-bastard," she whispered._

_His smile was chagrined._

_"We all have to grow up sometime."_

-

**Cave One – **_**Outside Kalm**_

Cloud aimed his flashlight at the ground. Rats ran scurrying away from it before he lifted the beam to shine on the walls. They were mostly bare except for a few cobwebs.

A loud scraping noise behind him had him turning to see the door slam shut, enclosing him in the dark with only his flashlight for light.

"Shit," he muttered.

Deciding to take care of the package first, he moved forward. Hopefully there was another exit somewhere.

The tunnel curved to the right before opening up. Cloud could see a circle of light ahead. He clicked off his light as he reached it.

The tunnel led into a large cavern to his left. It was spacious and empty except for a stone pedestal. Cloud glanced side to side, his sword raised as he walked towards it. Light from outside shown down on the pedestal. As he reached it, he lowered his weapon and studied the stone. He reached out with a gloved hand to brush the dirt off the top. Characters he didn't recognize littered the groove of the stone. _Must be more Wutainese_, he thought.

Placing his sword at his back, he pulled out the package. Looking decidedly unsure between the package and the podium, he set it lightly on the grooved area. It fit perfectly.

Nothing happened.

Cloud wasn't sure that something was supposed to happen, so he didn't know why he was disappointed. The ground began to shake then, but it wasn't from anything to do with the pedestal.

Cloud turned to see the blackest, ugliest and biggest spider he'd ever seen stomping out towards him. He immediately pulled his sword, getting in battle stance. He cast _Big Guard_ and _Regen_ on himself in quick succession.

When it was in range, he slashed at it. Its skin was as tough as steel and Cloud didn't make a mark. He cast Fire 3 on it and it hissed at him, while swiping at him with a long leg. It didn't appear hurt – just annoyed.

Cloud took a chance and used _Scan_:

**Macura (Spider Demon) **

_**HP: 100,000/100,000 **_

_**MP: 10,000/10,000**_

_**Weaknesses: None**_

Great. His phone rang then as he leapt out of the way as a long leg came stabbing in his direction. He pulled out his phone as he ran behind a large rock wall.

"Hello?"

"_Cloud? Thank Gaia! Are you okay?_" came Yuffie's frantic voice.

"Uh…" Cloud was cut off as his hiding place was found. The Macura gave a loud scream and attacked. Cloud used the broad side of his sword to block it, forcing it back before taking off again.

"_What the hell was that?_" Yuffie exclaimed.

"Macura," Cloud replied. "I think I woke it up."

"_Macura?_"

"Huge spider demon? Wants to stake me and make Strife meat."

"_Oh my god – get out of there!_"

"Can't," Cloud replied looking over his shoulder, seeing the Macura gaining on him. "The door shut behind me and I didn't see any handles."

"_Well…you used a password to get in; try it to get out._"

Cloud turned the corner, running down the corridor he entered through. He glanced over his shoulder to see the Macura screech as it slammed into the opening, angered that it didn't fit. It stood up and after screaming loudly again, it turned and stomped off.

Turning back to the door, he said, "_Koi wa moumoku._"

Nothing happened.

"It's not working," he said into the phone.

"_What?_" Yuffie exclaimed. "_Well open the package – maybe it says what you're supposed to do._"

Cloud looked behind him as he said. "Can't. I left it on the podium."

"_Podium? What podium?_"

"There's a pedestal inside the cave. The package fit on top, but it did have characters on it – I think they were Wutainese."

"_But the big ugly spider demon is guarding it, right?_"

"Right."

"_Dammit…_" she cursed in the background.

Cloud frowned, misunderstanding. "Are you okay?"

"_What? Oh me? Wow, listen to you – stuck in a cave with a big-ass spider demon and you're concerned about me._"

Cloud looked down towards the cavern.

"Look, you know the Wutainese characters right?"

"_Yeah, why?_"

"If I can get over to see them and tell you what they look like, do you think you can translate?"

"…_I can try. Oh, but Cloud it's too dangerous._"

Cloud smirked. "Listen to you. On house arrest, bored out of your mind and you're worried about me."

"_Oh shut it,_" she returned.

Cloud smiled.

"_How bout if you DGI me right next to it, so you can concentrate on fending off the huge spider thing? Cast Knights of the Round on it or something._"

"Got it," he replied, walking towards the cavern. "Ready?"

"_Ready."_

Peeking around the stone wall, he saw it was clear. Dashing towards the pedestal, he pulled the phone from his ear and pushed the DGI button. A loud screeching followed him along with stomping as the Macura bore down on him. He set the phone down on the pedestal right before back-flipping out of the way of the Macura's stabbing leg.

Yuffie gasped as she saw a flash of the Macura before turning and dropping to her knees to study the podium. The package still sat on top of it so she couldn't see anything. She turned back.

"_Cloud! The package is in the way!" _she called.

Cloud heard her and threw a flash bomb he found in his pack, blinding the creature as he dashed back to the pedestal. He lifted the package for her and she immediately recognized the symbols.

"_**Yakusoku**__. Promise…_" she added in a whisper.

Cloud glanced at her sharply. He'd heard that word before…from the old man.

Yuffie looked up at him. "_Cloud! Put the package back and say it._"

Cloud shook himself and complied. As the words left his mouth, the pedestal exploded with light. Cloud and Yuffie shielded their eyes. The Macura screeched as if in pain. When Cloud could see again, he completely ignored the pedestal, seeing the Macura charging straight for him and Yuffie.

He leapt over the podium to circumvent its attack, slashing at it viciously, forgetting that Yuffie wasn't really there, just her image.

Meanwhile, Yuffie was staring in awe as the package unwrapped itself revealing a rectangular prism of purple light that floated up to revolve above the pedestal. It slowly melted into the Wutainese character imprinted on the pedestal:

**約**

**束**

They gave off a bright flash then, rays of it shooting off towards Cloud, infusing him in light. He jolted from it, lifting off his feet slightly, before collapsing.

Yuffie watched terrified as the Macura bore down on him. "_Cloud!_"

He rolled out of the way just in time, leaping to his feet. A surge of energy surged through him, enhancing his skill and awareness.

Cloud battled the Macura, defeating it eventually. Placing his sword on his back, he tried to slow his breathing as he turned to the DGI-ed Yuffie.

"_Are you okay?_" she asked, concern evident in her voice.

He nodded tiredly.

"_I wish I could've helped._"

Cloud looked at her surprised. "You did help… I never would've been able to defeat it if you hadn't translated for me."

"_Yeah, but still…I could've seriously kicked butt._"

Cloud choked out a laugh and nodded. He moved his gaze to the rotating characters.

Scratching the back of his head, he asked, "What's that mean again?"

"_Yakusoku. It means 'promise'._" Yuffie answered, biting her lip.

Cloud frowned. "The old man I got the package from told me that. What do you think it means?"

Yuffie shrugged. "_I don't know._" She looked at him worried. "_Cloud, maybe you should head for Kalm. Or Chocobo Billy's ranch. You look like crap._"

Cloud didn't argue.

"_I'll give you a call in the morning, okay?_"

Wiping his forehead and stretching his neck, he nodded.

"_Cloud?_"

Cloud looked up at her in question.

"_I'm sorry._"

He frowned. "For what?"

"…_That this always happens to you._ _I mean,_" Yuffie looked to her lap, playing with the hem of her shorts. "_You never ask for any of it and really shouldn't have to go through it but…_"

"Yuffie."

She looked up to meet his gaze.

"I'm fine." He gave a half-smile to show he was sincere. "You don't need to worry about me." Yuffie looked unconvinced and he felt an uncontrollable urge to assure her somehow. So he added, "Besides, this is nothing compared to Meteor. Or even Omega."

Yuffie pursed her lips. "_What about Sephiroth?_"

"Nothing comes close to dealing with him." Cloud nodded.

Yuffie finally relented and gave a small smile.

Satisfied, Cloud returned it with a quick one of his own before glancing around.

"Now," he said, "How do you suppose I get out?"

"_Maybe yakusoku is the password?_" Yuffie suggested.

Cloud nodded, seeing the logic in her suggestion. "I'll try it. So, I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

Yuffie nodded. "_Be careful, Cloud._"

Cloud nodded. And with a quirky smile from her, Yuffie closed the connection, disappearing from view.

**::**

**ЄөЦŕҐїŊģЭфΘμÐ**

**::**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Please Review;)


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMED:** (07_/12/09_)  
**EDITED: **(09/16/09)

**Characters:** Cloud/Yuffie, Godo, mentions of Rufus, eventually all of AVALANCHE  
**Rating:** M, yes that's for teh eventual sex.  
**Summary:** Cloud is on the road again, his inability to tell Tifa how he felt sending her into Reeve's arms. Now his only contact with the rest of the world is Rufus for a job and Yuffie, because she could. All games/movies compliant.  
**A/N: **These updates are weekly. I love all the story alerting and favoriting goin' on, but you can only do that once while reviews you can do as many as you like;) All of you who did already totally made my day. Arigatou gozaimashita. ^_^

-

* * *

-

**-ЄөЦŕҐїŊģЭфΘμÐ-**

_Chapter 三_

_-_

_Cloud defeats a spider demon after delivering a strange package on orders by Rufus Shinra. Yuffie helps out as she's realized the "delivery" is a ruse to send Cloud on some sort of warrior quest._

_"Cloud?"_ He looked over at her sad tone. "_I'm sorry._"

He frowned. "For what?"

"…_That this always happens to you._ _I mean,_" Yuffie looked to her lap, playing with the hem of her shorts. "_You never ask for any of it and really shouldn't have to go through it but…_"

"Yuffie."

She looked up to meet his gaze.

"I'm fine." He gave a half-smile to show he was sincere. "You don't need to worry about me." Yuffie looked unconvinced and he felt an uncontrollable urge to assure her somehow. So he added, "Besides, this is nothing compared to Meteor. Or even Omega."

Yuffie pursed her lips. "_What about Sephiroth?_"

"Nothing comes close to dealing with him." Cloud nodded.

_-  
_

**Chocobo Billy's Ranch :: **_**Guest room**_

_**- Day Two  
**_

Cloud woke up as dawn broke. He sat up, swinging his legs off the bed in Chocobo Billy's guest room. He rubbed a hand over his face and neck. Though he knew he would've woken if it rang, he checked his PHS anyway, knowing Yuffie planned to call. It simply showed him the time:

5.47 am

Sliding his phone back into his pocket, he stood. Cleaning himself up in the small bathroom provided, it only took him a few minutes to pull on his bracer and sword strap after that. He headed to the farm to give his regards to Billy.

"Hey, Cloud," the young man greeted. "Sleep well?"

Cloud nodded.

"That's good. By the way, a package came for you about an hour ago." He said, moving into his small office.

Cloud watched curiously as he came back out with a familiar brown package. Frowning, Cloud took it, noting it appeared to be the same size and weight as the previous package.

"Was there a note?" Cloud asked, glancing back up.

Billy frowned, shaking his head. "No, not that I saw."

Cloud looked back to the package, before nodding and taking his leave. As he exited the barn, his PHS rang. Pulling it out, he flicked it open.

"_Cloud? Good. Did you receive the package?"_ came Rufus' voice.

"Yeah," he replied, slipping it into his pack.

"_Take it to the __**Midgar Golom Cave**__ by tonight._" The phone clicked as it went dead.

Cloud closed his cell, pocketing it. Resting his hands on his hips he stared out into the distance at the swamp. He'd need a chocobo.

Ten minutes later, he was straddling his black chocobo, its permanent residence the past four years here at Chocobo Billy's ranch. His golden one was kept in Wutai, under Yuffie's care. Said she wanted to make sure she knew when he was preparing to take off to "the land where no one but crazy-faces go" as she put it.

He didn't care. He wasn't suicidal, but even if he was, she was the only one he didn't mind bringing him back. Funny, how annoying he used to think she was. But then a lot of things changed over the past seven years.

His PHS beeped. Pulling it out, he flipped it open, simultaneously calming his chocobo as he did. It was a text from Rufus.

_Koi wa moumoku._

_Koufuku._

Cloud frowned as it said nothing else. The first phrase he recognized. Yuffie had said, "_Love is blind._" The second, he had no idea. Perhaps another keyword like in the cave. _What was with all these random, middle of nowhere deliveries?_

Pocketing his phone, he clicked setting Rhys in motion. As he reached the edge of the swamp, his PHS rang again. Pulling Rhys to a halt, he fished out his phone, a small smile already tracing his lips.

"Yuffie?" he answered.

"_Cloud?_"

The smile fell from his face. It wasn't Yuffie.

"_It's Tifa. I'm so glad you answered._"

Cloud sat stiffly, not saying anything. What did you say, really, to the one that got away and still wanted to be "friends"?

"_How are you? Have you been eating well?_"

"What do you want, Tifa?"

"…_I just…miss you. Will you be coming to the AVALANCHE con? We've all missed you at the last three. I know you have deliveries but I'm sure Rufus—"_

"Yuffie already told me. I have to go."

"_Oh, alri—"_

Cloud hung up. He knew it was rude but he didn't really care. He'd dealt with losing so many people and when he finally thought he could have happiness, he was too late. She could either have Reeve or him. She chose Reeve.

He scanned the area for the Golom. He didn't see it nearby. Clicking, he set Rhys in motion going into a full gallop. They made it safely to the other side, Cloud dismounting. His phone rang. Pulling it out, he checked the caller I.D. this time. **Your Favourite Ninja.**

His eyes warm, he answered. "Hello?"

"_Cloud! You're up!"_

He scratched his brow with his thumb. "Is that a surprise?"

"_Well, no. But I had to get up extra early to call. Godo's mental, I swear._" There was a pause, then, "_How are you?_"

It was the second time he'd been asked that morning but this time he had no problem answering.

"I'm alright," he said, glancing around. "I'm at the entrance of the Midgar Golom's cave."

"_What? Why are you there?_"

"Rufus," he said simply.

"_Oh. Any clues as to why?_"

"Nothing but two phrases. One from before. _Koi wa moumoku._ And _kou…fuku, _ I think it was."

"_Happiness,_" Yuffie muttered.

Cloud frowned. "If I didn't know any better, I'd be starting to think Rufus has a crush on me."

"_Well, you do have that big sword, Cloud. And by the way, ew._"

Cloud's lips quirked. "Well, I might lose you, so I better go."

"_Wait. Let me boost my signal. I wanna see._"

Cloud's amusement grew. "Bored?"

"_Duh. Why the hell people get up this early is beyond me. . . ._" Cloud listened to her shuffle around, cursing before she spoke clearly again, "_Alright, DGI me baby!"_

Shaking his head, he pulled the phone from his ear and clicked the button before holding the phone out before him. A head shot of Yuffie appeared, causing his eyes to widen before he smothered a laugh.

She noticed and narrowed her eyes at him. Her bangs stuck straight up, scattered locks around her head sticking out in odd directions. She wore no headband, as per usual nowadays he noticed.

"_You're one to laugh, Cloud with that beehive you sport all the time._"

Cloud gave her an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, Yuffie. You look lovely. Very…regal."

"_Bite me, Cloud._"

"Thanks, I already ate."

Yuffie huffed. "_Alright, well put me on your shoulder so I can see already._"

Cloud inclined his head mockingly. "As you wish, my lady." He smiled as he listened to her growl her displeasure, while clicking his phone into his shoulder clip above his bracer's flashlight. Her image shrank down to a full view of her. Her head reached the top of his.

He didn't try to look at her, but stared into the cavern. "Can you see?"

"_Course not. Turn on your flashlight._"

Clicking it on, he asked, "Better?"

"_Hai_."

Heading into the familiar cave, he looked around, hearing the soft whir from the PHS as Yuffie adjusted the camera to rotate as she scanned the area.

"_What a dump._"

"Yuffs…"

"_What? Can't Rufus send you somewhere with, I dunno, florescent lighting at least?_"

"Says the woman who uses kerosene lamps and torches as her main source of lighting. . . ." Cloud muttered.

"_I heard that._"

"Well, you are sitting on my shoulder." He stressed the word 'are'.

His mouth curved slightly as she had no quip to that.

"_Well, do you know where to go?_"

Cloud shook his head. "Last time I was here, I didn't explore very much."

"_How lame. Not even for materia?_"

Cloud rolled his eyes. "I did find a chest on a separate path, but that was it."

"_Well, let's start there._"

"Yes, madam."

"_...I'm burning a hole through your temple with my stare."_

"…I know," he replied, his voice rumbling with amusement. Life certainly wasn't boring with her around.

"_Well, as long as you're aware…_"

Cloud made his way through the cave, searching for hidden openings as he headed for the other path. He saw nothing unusual.

Turning down the other path, he studied the ground while Yuffie studied the walls. Nothing caught their eye.

"_Is that the chest you were talking about?_"

Cloud looked straight ahead, and nodded. "Yeah." He moved over to the opened chest, still there after seven years. Dust and cobwebs covered it. Kneeling down, he grabbed the sides, looking around it before pulling. It shifted, but that was it.

"_Shine the light inside. . ._"

Cloud did. They both saw the wooden bottom of the chest. However, it looked like there was a square panel in the center that could be lifted. Yuffie watched breathlessly as he flipped out a knife from some secret sheath in his boot and lowered it into the chest. He slipped the tip in between the edge and pried the panel up. Yuffie watched as he replaced his knife before shining the light back into the chest. There was a small square hole where the bottom of the chest used to be. Sticking his hand inside, he slid his fingers into the hole, feeling around.

He paused, making Yuffie frown.

"_Well, what is it?_"

"A latch of some sort."

"_Well, pull on it._"

"I am."

Pulling up, the small wooden piece lifted. They both looked to the right as a noise heralded the wall's movement. Cloud straightened as the wall slid open, rocks and dust shaken loose to rain down around it. At least he didn't have to force it open this time, Cloud thought.

There was a moment of silence before, "_Well, that'll teach you to look beyond the milk._"

Cloud ignored her, peering into the darkened passageway. It veered sharply to the right. Pulling his sword, he slowly made his way forward, turning the corner. There were several more turns before he felt the air change. His flashlight shown through the darkness, showing the opposite wall at least five hundred feet away.

A loud noise sounded as the wall closed behind them. Cloud turned to listen.

"_Well, that sucks._"

Unlike the first cavern, there was no light in this one. Cloud kept his light on as he rounded the corner, scanning the huge empty space. His grip tightened reflexively on his sword.

"_What's that huge boulder thing? In the center?_"

Cloud pointed his flashlight to what he assumed was the center of the room. She was right. There was a huge boulder jutting out of the ground, like another wall it was so huge. Cautiously, he made his way towards it.

"_I wish there were more lights. If only I were there. . . ."_

"Materia isn't as powerful anymore, Yuffs."

"_Yeah, the manufactured crap. I got the good stuff, though._"

"Just keep an eye out."

He rounded the side of the boulder, aiming the flashlight this way and that. What he found was a pedestal, like the one before. Scanning the surrounding area once more with the light, he stepped up to the dusty plinth. Resting his sword against the side of the dais, he reached into his pack, pulling out the rectangular package.

Yuffie kept quiet as she watched him place it on the center of the pedestal.

"_Koufuku,_" he muttered.

The room shook then, causing him to lift his sword, moving into battle stance as he backed away from the podium. Yuffie watched in awe, seeing the brown packaging melt away as the rectangular prism rose into the air, transforming into the symbols of her people. _Happiness._

**幸**

**福**

Cloud saw the symbols as well before stepping backward as beams of light shot out at him. Yuffie watched, jaw agape as his form lit up in bright light, shielding her eyes. He staggered under the onslaught, falling to his knee as he once again felt a surge of energy pulse through him, connecting him. The earth felt like his own skin below his knee.

His attention was torn away from the sensations by a loud roar.

Seemed these monsters really liked their pedestals kept free of suspicious mail, as this one sounded just as mad as the _Macura_. Searching the darkness with his flashlight, he caught a glimpse of a set of very sharp teeth and a forked tongue before he was almost eaten. Back-flipping out of the way, he quickly cast Scan on it.

_**Hevine**_

_**HP: 165,000/165,000**_

_**MP: 20,000/20,000**_

_**Weaknesses: Light**_

"What the fuck. . ." Cloud muttered, regarding the weaknesses.

"_What is it?_"

"It says it's weak against 'light'."

"_. . . What the fuck?_"

Cloud choked out a laugh at that as he shone his light around, searching for the monster. Teeth flashed again as it lashed out, nearly catching Cloud's shoulder. He jumped out of the way, landing against the far wall.

The sounds of someone choking caught his attention. Realizing what it had to be he rolled his eyes.

"_Could ya not do that. Almost tossed my lunch. . . ." _Yuffie grumbled sickly.

"Sorry," he drawled, searching through his arsenal for something 'light'. "I'll try not to let my imminent death turn your stomach."

". . . _What are you doing?_"

"Trying to find something to kill this _Hevine._"

"_**Hevine?**_ _That's a snake monster._"

"Great. What kills snakes?"

"_Well, I'm gonna guess 'light' this time._"

"Let's try fire then."

He summoned Ifrit. The _Hevine_ screamed in pain. Doing a quick Scan he saw its hit points were cut by a third. However, the enraged monster lashed out lightning quick, refusing to let him Summon anything else.

"_Cloud!_"

He winced at the shout in his ear. "I'm fine, Yuf…"

"_Cloud, I can't see you—I—lose—oo—"_

Her image fizzed out, He turned away wincing, a large cut down his sword arm. Weakly, he blocked another attack with the flat of his sword before dropping to his knees.

Casting Fire 3, he managed to scare it away to the other side of the cave for the moment. Quickly, he cast Cure 3 on himself, sighing in relief as his arm stitched itself up.

A thought came to him then, his head lifting to look straight up. _Its weakness is light. . . ._ All he needed was light and he realized the perfect Summon for that.

Rising to his feet, he called out, "_Gunge Lance!_" Cloud faded away tiredly as Odin appeared. He watched floating above as the deity, astride his steed, launched a spear into the roof of the cave, breaking through, allowing light to shine into the darkened cave.

The _Hevine_ screeched in pain, folding in on itself as it curled up in the corner. As Odin disappeared and Cloud came back down to Gaia, he watched as the creature closed its eyes and was still.

**::**

**-ЄөЦŕҐїŊģЭфΘμÐ-**

**::  
**

Cloud made it out of the cave, using _koufuku_ as the password. He strode angrily out the other side, checking his PHS for reception. It was the second time he was almost killed in two days on a job Rufus gave him and he wanted some answers.

However, his phone had a large slash down the center.

"Fuck!" he exclaimed, throwing it. It simply skid across the plain, so it was very anti-cathartic. Sighing, he moved to pick it up. A thought came to him and he slowed as he crouched.

Yuffie mentioned talking to Rufus, which wasn't normal. If she had to deal with Shinra, she usually went through Reeve. Now he was dealing with mysterious packages and platforms with her people's language all over it. She had to know something. But why hadn't she told him?

"_What? Rufus and I talk…sometimes."_

"_Sometimes?" Cloud questioned. "Like, how often it 'sometimes'?"_

"_Just…when I can't avoid it, alright?"_

Cloud frowned. He needed to talk to her. _Now_. Heading back through the cave, he hopped on Rhys and hurried across the swamp. Reaching the farm, he found Billy and asked to use his phone.

Dialing quickly, as he'd memorized Yuffie's number a long time ago, he waited impatiently for her to pick up.

"_Cloud?_"

"Yuffie."

"_Omigod, are you alright? Did you kill it?_"

"Yuffie," he said again, catching her attention.

" . . . _What?_"

"We need to talk."

**::**

**-ЄөЦŕҐїŊģЭфΘμÐ-**

**::**

**

* * *

A/N: **Lol, Cloud is pissed. And no, I don't mean drunk. **_Legs_** will be updated with the final part tomorrow. Please Review;)


	4. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMED:** (_07/20/09_)  
**EDITED: **(09/16/09)

**Characters:** Cloud/Yuffie, Godo, mentions of Rufus, eventually all of AVALANCHE  
**Rating:** M  
**Summary:** Cloud is on the road again, his inability to tell Tifa how he felt sending her into Reeve's arms. Now his only contact with the rest of the world is Rufus for a job and Yuffie, because she could. All games/movies compliant.  
**A/N:** I apologize, this should've been up sooner, but I having been having internet troubles in that I didn't have one. I do apologize for the seemingly shortness. I may post the next chap early just to make up for it.

Aye, I know this is labeled Chapter 5[go] when it's only the fourth chapter. You'll find out in the chapter AFTER this one just why that is. Don't worry I didn't skip anything;P And those who've seen my trailer will finally recognize some of the lines. Now on with the story.

* * *

**::**

**-ЄөЦŕҐїŊģЭфΘμÐ-**

_Chapter 五_

_-_

_After dealing with yet another strange 'delivery' where he's almost killed again, Cloud wants some answers. And Yuffie seems to know more than she's letting on._

Dialing quickly, as he'd memorized Yuffie's number a long time ago, he waited impatiently for her to pick up.

"_Cloud?_"

"Yuffie."

"_Omigod, are you alright? Did you kill it?_"

"Yuffie," he said again, catching her attention.

" . . . _What?_"

"We need to talk."

_-  
_

**Wutai :: _Lady Yuffie's Chambers_**

Yuffie paced her room. She was beyond nervous. Cloud was coming here and he wanted answers. Answers she did _not_ want to give him. Answers that could very well end whatever it was between them.

_Goddamn, Godo._

Everything would've been alright if he just kept his nose where it belonged. Cloud wouldn't have almost been killed _again_ and she'd still be certain of seeing him once a month for the rest of her life. It wasn't ideal, but it was better than nothing. Better than this.

Now she'd have to explain. For she couldn't lie to him. Not now. Not face to face. Explain that he was on a suicide mission. For her. For her hand. Something he never asked for, like everything else that happened in his life.

_Da Chao_, she couldn't do it. She had to get out of here. She had to get out of here _right frickin' now_.

Grabbing her Spiral Shuriken and her utility belt, she strapped them on over her bracer. Grabbing her headband she tied it on. Giving herself a quick nod in the mirror, she headed for the window.

**::**

**ЄөЦŕҐїŊģЭфΘμÐ**

**::  
**

"Where is she then?" Cloud asked with barely suppressed anger.

Godo shrank back at his obvious displeasure. "Sh-she didn't say exactly."

Cloud cursed, turning away.

"B-but, I might have an idea," he called out, catching Cloud's attention. "She's might be at your next delivery."

Cloud narrowed his gaze on the other man. "What do you know about those?"

Godo gulped. "Please. I did it for my daughter."

"Did what?" Cloud asked through a clenched jaw.

The man fairly trembled, but Cloud was beyond caring right now. He was torn between concern and frustration over Yuffie's disappearance. With how she'd been mentioning Godo was keeping her under house arrest, he wouldn't put it past the man to hide her from him.

"Y-you see," Godo started, "I promised h-her mother I would l-let her choose. I haven't k-kept many promises over the years so I h-had to—"

Cloud was growing impatient. "What are you talking about?"

"Potential suitors for the crown must undergo a quest. To prove their worth to the people and their future bride."

Cloud brow scrunched in confusion. "What does that have to do with me?"

Godo's expression was near despair. "You are Yuffie's choice."

Cloud blinked. "Excuse me?"

"She didn't say it outright, but it was obvious." He wrung his hands. "I didn't tell her what I was doing at the time, she figured it out on her own."

"Hold on," Cloud held up a hand, silencing the man. "You're telling me that these deliveries are from you and it's some sort of mission to gain Yuffie's hand in marriage?"

Godo nodded. "I hoped to get it out of the way while Yuffie worked up the courage to tell you her feelings. It was clear she wasn't about to any time soon."

Cloud looked away in thought a moment.

"How're you so sure she has these. . . feelings then? If she didn't tell you?"

Godo gave him a look as if to say 'are you mental?'

"Because she's never as happy as when she's about to see you. Because she'll cut off an important dignitary mid-sentence if you happen to call. Because of a zillion other little things she thinks I don't see." He looked away, his jaw working. "And now, she'll hate me even more because I told you all that."

Cloud's mind was racing with thoughts and questions. He couldn't focus. Looking back up at Godo, he said, "You said you might know where she is?"

Godo nodded. "Growing up, every Wutai warrior learns the story of the Quest. They know the places by heart when they reach adulthood. The women learn too – they think its romantic. Yuffie is no exception. However, with you, since you did not grow up here, I had to use 'deliveries' to get you to the right places. There is a package waiting in Fort Condor for your next one. Yuffie might be there."

Cloud gave a curt nod, turning to leave.

"Strife?"

He paused, not turning.

". . . Don't hurt her."

Slowly, Cloud lifted his head, turning to look at the other man, his gaze hard. "I won't."

**::**

**ЄөЦŕҐїŊģЭфΘμÐ**

**::  
**

He was moving fast. Faster than ever before. Hoping, just hoping he could catch up with his racing thoughts.

_You are Yuffie's choice._

Cloud couldn't fathom it_. _Yes, he'd had feelings for her near the beginning of their friendship. Very strong feelings for her. He liked to downplay them though and chalked it up to simple rebound after the Tifa fiasco. Then he'd realized maybe love wasn't for him. He'd lost his mother, his best friend Zack, Aerith, and then Tifa. The thought of going through any of that again wasn't appealing. It was downright horrifying actually. It seemed he could handle friendship and seeing as she was persistent; it wasn't hard to stay friends with Yuffie. So he pushed those feelings away.

He still noticed the little things about her; the tilt of her head, the spark in her eye when she was making fun of him, how she huffed when he got the best of her, turning the palest shade of pink whenever he made an innuendo. But he didn't dwell on them. That was dangerous territory, deemed off-limits. Yuffie was tough and certainly an asset in a battle, but she was the youngest of the group and therefore certain respect had to be paid. He'd kill, probably maim first, any man who'd had the kind of dreams he'd had about her while on a long delivery. She deserved better so he kept his thoughts and his hands to himself.

Yuffie never struck him as the type to want to settle down anyway. Maybe that was all bravado. . . .

His frustration renewed, he sped up even faster. _How could she have kept his from him? _He hadn't realized she would need to be marrying soon - her feelings aside, she could've at least mentioned that.

_How long?_

He wanted to at least know that much. How long had she been holding this in? How long had she. . . . felt for him what he'd felt for Tifa so long ago. . . . If she really felt anything for him at all.

And then he was there. He'd had Reno, sent by Rufus, drop him and his bike off outside the Midgar Golom Cave, not wanting the chopper to alert Yuffie to his presence if she was there. He didn't need to be chasing her all over the continents. He'd also had them replace his phone.

Killing his bike, he walked it the last hundred feet to the Fort before parking it. Staring up at the large structure, he briefly wondered what he'd find, whether he'd get any answers. Yuffie was not the most forthcoming and could evade with the best of them. It's what made her such a good thief in her hey-day.

Decided, he wouldn't push her. If she wanted to tell him, then she would. But he hoped, he really hoped she would trust him.

**::**

**ЄөЦŕҐїŊģЭфΘμÐ**

**::  
**

Cloud lifted himself into the main area from the ladder. Scanning the room, he noted the usual men sitting at the table and a few stocking the wares, heading up to the shops. He headed that way, deciding to ask the shopkeepers first.

They said she was taking a rest in the guest room below. Heading back down to the main level, Cloud turned to the walk towards the guest room, but something caught this eye. Standing hunched next to the old man at the table, Yuffie slowly raised her head as her eyes met Cloud's. He noted she clutched one of the rectangular brown packages to her chest.

He stepped towards her, and that startled her into action. Straightening, she turned and took off for the exit. Cloud flew into motion as well, running after her. She disappeared down the ladder, leaping down it, only grabbing random rungs to slow her descent. Cloud swung down the ladder after her, sliding down easily as he wore gloves.

Spinning at the bottom, he saw her racing out the exit.

"Yuffie!"

She didn't slow. Cloud ran after her. As she exited the tunnel, he caught up with her.

"Yuffie, stop!"

Grabbing her arm, he pulled her to a halt, spinning her around. Looking at her with wide, bemused eyes, he said, "What are you doing?"

She looked up at him surprised that he caught her, before looking away.

"Yuffie," he said again after a moment, watching her flinch. His hand fell away as she slowly looked up at him.

He stared at her bemused. "What's going on?"

She cleared her throat and laughed nervously. "Hey, Cloud. Fancy meeting you here."

"Yuffie."

"Alright," she sighed. Pushing her bangs out of her face, she closed her eyes, summoning her thoughts. "Look, I'm sorry my pops decided to go psycho on you and send you on the hell mission. I didn't know what was going on until you were already doing it. But you don't have to worry about it now. I'll handle it."

Cloud frowned. "What do you mean?"

She gave him a small frown of her own. "I'm taking care of it."

He stepped closer. "What do you mean, 'you're taking care of it'?"

His ardor only seemed to confuse her more. Frowning, she said, "I mean, _I'm taking care of it._ I'm going to finish the quest on my own, and finally prove to my people that I can competently rule my own country."

"Without me," he finished for her.

Yuffie's mouth worked, before she got out, "I d-don't know what Godo told you but, really, just forget it. He's getting up in years you know and doesn't know what he's saying. Look, I really should get going." She'd started to turn away, walking a few steps.

Cloud wasn't having it. She was evading the issue. Taking two long steps, he caught her around the waist with one arm, pulling her back against him. He felt her stiffen in shock, her words cutting off, not moving.

Surprisingly, she felt soft and feminine pressed against him. Always, she was so strong, not allowing anyone to see weakness in her. He bowed his head, the scent of cherry blossoms, leather, and female filling his senses. It'd been so long since he allowed himself to feel this way about her. To allow himself this close.

His breath fanned the back of her neck and she shuddered slightly. "About what Godo said. . . ."

"Please," she cut him off quietly. "Don't. Don't ask. At least, not now. Okay, Cloud?"

". . . When?" Cloud finally said.

She was quiet a moment. Cloud wasn't sure if he'd ever get an answer and then, "After."

She shifted, and he loosened his hold on her as she turned to look up at him. "After I finish this," she held up the package.

He frowned at it. "How'd you get that?"

She shrugged. "I convinced the old dude up there that I was supposed to deliver it."

"And you plan on doing so?"

Her eyes darted side to side in confusion. "Uh, yeah."

Cloud shook his head. "I don't think so."

Her expression turned angry. "And why not?"

"It's too dangerous."

She scoffed. "Don't go ape on me now, Cloud. You know I can handle myself."

He shook his head. "This is different."

"Yeah, it _is_ different," she said, giving him an incredulous look. "I know what I'm heading into, rather than just being along for the ride."

"Yuffie—"

"Cloud, stop. I'm going. Deal with it."

He shook his head. "No, you're not."

Yuffie looked at him in disbelief for a full minute. He held her stare evenly. Narrowing her eyes, she turned to run, but Cloud was too fast for her. Grabbing her around the arm, he pulled her back and pushed her up against the rock wall. She flinched before the impact but he wasn't rough. Looking up at him nervously, she saw he was adamant.

"What's going on, Yuffie? Why the sudden need to get married? Why is this quest thing so important?"

She shook her head looking down.

"Why don't you trust me?"

Yuffie looked up at that and really wished she hadn't. He looked so hurt and confused. Sighing, she let her shoulders sag.

"I do trust you. But you have to understand, where I grew up, we didn't trust outsiders. Since this is Wutai business, I really didn't want to bother you with it."

He moved a hand from her arm to lift her chin. "Yuffie, you can tell me. What's going on?"

Reluctantly, she said, "I have to marry by my twenty-fifth birthday to inherit the throne and everything in entails, or it's up for grabs by the most powerful warrior willing to take it." She rolled her eyes. "These assholes calling themselves the _Sasori_ are ready to do so should I fail to find someone." She grimaced then. "They even have a 'suitor' for me."

"That bad?"

"His clothes are prettier than mine and he wears make-up."

Cloud shook his head. "And you couldn't tell me _any _of this?"

Yuffie sighed. "I'm sorry, Cloud. What do you want me to say?"

"That you trust me and want my help."

"I don't _need_ your help."

Cloud released her, folding his arms. "Your father doesn't seem to think so."

"My father can go to--"

"Yuffie."

Yuffie huffed. "Fine. I trust you. But this is my deal, I'll handle it."

"Fine. Tell me why Godo thinks I'm your--"

"Don't!" Yuffie jumped, covering his mouth with her fingers. Blushing as he stared at her, she removed her hand. "Just don't, okay?"

"Then I'm coming too."

She blinked. "What?"

"I'll go with you."

"But," Yuffie stuttered, at a loss. "Cloud, you can't. I mean, it's not your fight."

He lifted his hand to her face, bringing her rambling to a sudden halt. After suppressing the urge to touch her for so long, it was odd how easy and often he was able to do so now. How easy it was to get carried away.

"Yuffie," he started, seeing her doleful grey eyes staring up at him. "Either you tell me what's going on with us, or I go with you."

She deflated, before giving him an angry look. "Fine. Just don't think you can order me around from now on."

He quirked a smile as he let his arms unfold. Stepping back, he said, "Are you ready?"

**::**

**ЄөЦŕҐїŊģЭфΘμÐ**

**::**

**

* * *

  
**

**A/N: **Like it? Hate it? Just can't wait for next chapter to frickin' see what happens next? Click and tell me about it. I might just post the next chap early if you do;)


	5. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMED:** (_07/23/09_)  
**EDITED: **_(09/16/09)_

**Characters:** Cloud/Yuffie, Godo, mentions of Rufus, eventually all of AVALANCHE  
**Rating:** M, simply because I don't do anything below that.  
**Summary:** Cloud is on the road again, his inability to tell Tifa how he felt sending her into Reeve's arms. Now his only contact with the rest of the world is Rufus for a job and Yuffie, because she could. All games/movies compliant.  
**A/N: **I decided to post early. Your questions about the mysteriously skipped chapter four is revealed. Yuffie, your tour guide, is here to explain.

Sorry if Cloud acts a little weirder than usual in this. His reflection time will come in the NEXT chapter, so just go with it;)

* * *

**::**

**-ЄөЦŕҐїŊģЭфΘμÐ-**

_Chapter 六_

_-_

_Cloud catches up to Yuffie at Fort Condor, the place where he is to pick up his next 'package'. Yuffie has decided to take her fate into her own hands and wants to continue the quest on her own for herself. Cloud refuses to let her go until he gets some answers but Yuffie isn't ready to share her feelings._

"Tell me why Godo thinks I'm your--"

"Don't!" Yuffie jumped, covering his mouth with her fingers. Blushing as he stared at her, she removed her hand. "Just don't, okay?"

"Then I'm coming too."

She blinked. "What?"

"I'll go with you."

"But," Yuffie stuttered, at a loss. "Cloud, you can't. I mean, it's not your fight."

"Yuffie," he started, seeing her doleful grey eyes staring up at him. "Either you tell me what's going on with us, or I go with you."

She deflated, before giving him an angry look. "Fine. Just don't think you can order me around from now on."

He quirked a smile as he let his arms unfold. Stepping back, he said, "Are you ready?"

_-  
_

**Fort Condor Area :: _Old Man Cave_**

Yuffie did not know how she ended up in this position. First there was a fight about them taking separate modes of transportation. Apparently, Cloud felt she was a flight risk. She'd taken his golden chocobo from her stables to travel on, but he wanted her to ride on his bike with him. She refused, knowing she'd get motion sickness on it. Chocobos for some reason, she could handle but motorbikes, no.

So Cloud, butt that he is, insisted on sharing the chocobo. So now she rode in front, holding onto the bird's neck for dear life as Cloud sat behind her. She had no problem riding alone, but now she was desperately trying not to smash herself against Cloud and the word was awkward. When they reached the Old Man's cave, Cloud slipped off easily. Yuffie simply sat there, clutching the bird as he warked unhappily. She felt hands on her waist and resisted, but that only made the bird wark louder, so she let go, afraid of getting bitten.

Cloud lifted her easily, her legs clearing the bird before he pulled her off and stood her next to him. Her legs shook and buckled. Cloud held her tighter as she sagged against him.

"Next time, you ride in back," he said, half amused half concerned.

Embarrassed, she regained her footing and stepped away from him. He released her, but kept his hands out as he watched her.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine," she said mulishly, hating that he saw her so weak.

Cloud nodded and moved away, looking up at the mountainside. He remembered after meeting Yuffie in the woods nearby that she'd told them the old man here was psychic or something. He knew how many battles exactly they'd engaged in and if they got the right amount when they visited him, he'd give them a prize.

It sounded stupid at the time, but Cloud was about keeping the peace. He knew if Barret had been the leader, he wouldn't have put up with any of it, but then his weakness was the wishes of suicidal men and tiny girls; he hated seeing them cry. Cloud had a weak spot for women, period – he couldn't say no, as evidenced by their side trip to Wutai even though it was out of the way, simply to help Yuffie regain her honor as a ninja warrior. Inwardly, he sighed. He knew he was here for more than that this time.

They entered the cave cautiously, Yuffie close on his heels. When they reached the old man's room, they found it was abandoned and dark. Cloud heard the unmistakable sound of materia being cast behind him before the area was lit with a flash. Turning, he saw Yuffie cupping a ball of fire, the flames sitting an inch above her skin. Her eyes rose to meet his and she smiled. He rolled his eyes and shook his head amused, before turning to look around.

"Where do you think that man went?" she asked.

Cloud shrugged. "He was pretty old..."

Her eyes widened as she looked at him. "Cloud!" she admonished. He gave her a smirk. Huffing, she tried not to let him see how it affected her as she turned away.

Walking around the cave, she noted the furniture was still there and intact. Peering at the back wall, she saw a patch lower down that didn't match the rest of the surface.

"Cloud?"

"What is it?"

She gasped and her ball of flame nearly went out as he spoke in her ear. His hands gripped her waist before that, or something worse could happen, catching her before she could turn around fully. The flames went out anyway. Suddenly, she was standing next to the man of her dreams, in the dark, and he was touching her. Well, _kuso._

Cloud made a noise of amusement then, before she felt one of his hands lift and his bracer-light came on. She was standing sideways against him and turned her head as the glare hit her eyes.

"Geez, Cloud. Warn a ninja, would you?" she said, not looking at him.

He continued to rest his hand on her waist and he didn't move away. In fact, he moved closer.

"Sorry," he spoke, dipping his head to her ear. "Didn't think ninjas needed any warning."

Yuffie's eyes widened, feeling the accompanying sensation of his gloved fingers caressing her skin. _What was going on?_

As with any time Cloud got, er, weird or made her uncomfortable, she changed the subject. Ducking down, she reached out to the wall.

"This part of the wall looks different," she said.

Yuffie listened to him sigh slightly as he shifted next to her before squatting down. His thigh and arm brushed hers as he pointed the beam of light at the section of wall in question. It was a three by three foot section and it was covered in a thick layer of dirt, but it definitely didn't match the rest of the wall.

Cloud reached out to brush some dirt off. It revealed ridges.

"Tally marks?" Yuffie said, turning her head to look at Cloud. All she could really see was his hair, lit from the glow of his flashlight.

Cloud frowned. Rubbing off more dirt, he saw she was right. Several sets of five marks covered the wall. By a quick count, he summed them up.

"Ninety-three."

Yuffie shifted next to him and he turned to look at her. The glow of the light was enough to tell him her eyes were wide.

"What is it?" he asked.

She gulped and shook her head. "I-I don't know. It's just. . .I think this is the number of warriors who've passed through here."

Cloud frowned. "That's it?"

"Actually, that's a lot. The tradition didn't start until my family came into power seven-hundred years ago. Only the most elite and back then, the high-ranking warriors would be considered. About fifteen warriors tried each generation to prove their worth. Less than that, though, if the firstborn was already male and there were no female children." Studying the marks, she turned her head when she still felt his eyes on her.

Uncomfortable, she continued. "Well, if there's a male heir, only he would be going through this test to prove he was worthy of the throne."

"But not necessarily worthy of his intended bride?" Cloud asked softly.

Yuffie blinked. "Er, it was supposed to be two-fold. No woman would have a potential ruler as her mate unless he completed his quest anyway."

"Really," Cloud murmured, his eyes still on her. "Is that how you feel?"

Her heart sped up and she shifted uneasily. She wasn't ready to have this conversation. She couldn't even process his strange behavior.

"I-I think a man needs to prove he has the balls to put up with me for the rest of our lives at least, yes." She cleared her throat. "What was the password for this one?"

He watched her for moment longer, before dropping his gaze. Cloud shifted, pulling out his cell. As he flipped it open, Yuffie watched him pull up his messages. The last four were from Rufus. The latest one said,

_Sonkei.  
Koi wa moumoku._

"Respect," Yuffie murmured.

Cloud frowned. "_Son—"_

"_Matte!_" Yuffie cut him off, slashing her arm out across his, knocking the phone from his hand. Unfortunately, she'd been squatting too long and her legs were starting to lose feeling and she fell sideways into him.

With an 'oof', Cloud fell sideways landing on his back as he took her weight. In a desperate attempt to avoid plastering herself over him, she pushed out with her legs, but it was just not happening. All it did was land her directly on top of him.

Her hands resting on either side of his head, she panted slightly as he stared up at her. She was _amazingly_ aware of her current position between his legs and fought to ignore it. That couldn't be. . .no, no it wasn't. We are _not_ thinking about that, Yuffie.

"I mean," she breathed, "Wait."

Cloud's face was the picture of surprise, his eyes searching hers in the offshoot of the bracer-light's glow. Annoyed, she covered the beam of light that obscured her vision. The glow lessened to illuminate his face, reflecting off her palm. She saw the question there.

She smiled. "One thing first." Her hand covering the light moved then and he saw her put it behind her back. He heard a distinctive _snikt_ and saw the blade gleam in the light. His eyes widened slightly, causing her grin to grow.

However, she turned away, back to the wall. He sat up as she bent close to it, looking over her shoulder.

"Could ya point the light this way?"

He turned it to shine on the wall panel as she turned back. He watched as she dug her knife into the panel, scraping out a small line to match the rest engraved into the surface. She shifted to get comfortable as it took some time. The surface was old, but the stone was tough.

Cloud simply rested there, his leg stretched out behind her, the other bent at the knee, his arm resting along it. He saw her struggling and reached for his boot.

Yuffie paused when he nudged her arm. She turned to see a stout black blade, sturdier than hers. Glancing up at Cloud, she could barely see his eyes, which unnerved her as he was _really_ still. Smiling nervously, she accepted the blade, putting hers away.

Cloud watched her a while, his eyes going elsewhere than her knife-work. He realized he was daydreaming when he suddenly noticed she had started on a new mark. Frowning he sat forward, crowding her.

"What are you doing?"

She rolled her eyes. "Now, you ask?"

"You already put one mark."

She smiled. "I know. But," she said in between breaths, "there are two of us. And," she worked on the mark, not speaking until it was finished. When she sat back, he moved back slightly. "Ninety-four is a bad number."

She turned to look at him triumphantly. When she realized how close he was, her gaze grew wary. She started to shift away, but Cloud caught her. Yuffie glanced down at the gloved hand on her arm.

"Why is that?" he asked, causing her gaze to drift back up to his.

Yuffie swallowed with difficulty. He was _really_ close. "It, uh…both nine and four are unlucky numbers in my culture. Nine, or _kuu_, means suffering while four, or _shi_, means death."

Cloud frowned. "Why would you make numbers that mean the same as suffering and death?"

Yuffie smiled wryly. "My ancestors thought it was weird too. So there's two different ways to say those numbers now. But the stigma still sticks. The number forty-three literally means stillbirth, so no Wutainese woman will birth her child in a room with that number."

Cloud lifted a brow. "Nine plus four. I take it thirteen isn't any luckier in your culture than the rest of the world."

She shook her head. "No, more things than not are unlucky in Wutai."

Her breath hitched then as his hand slid down her arm, his thumb moving methodically over her skin as he went.

"I guess it's a good thing you followed me here."

Yuffie blinked as what he said registered. Her mouth parted in disbelief. "Excuse me? You mean, good thing _you_ followed _me_."

Cloud surprised her by nodding amiably. "Yeah," he said quietly. "That's what I meant."

Heat was slowly infusing her stomach and if she didn't put some space between them soon, she was simply going to melt all over him.

Clearing her throat, she handed him back his knife, which thankfully he took right away.

"Ready?" she asked.

Cloud hopped to his feet, coiling his legs under him before nodding.

Taking a shaky breath, Yuffie nodded too, turning to the door.

"_Sonkei._"

Yuffie shifted back as the door and thus the entire wall started to shake. Small rocks started to rain down like before. Cloud shifted back, pulling Yuffie with him. Pebbles and dust rained over him as he covered her. She tucked her head to his chest, for once not questioning his actions.

And then it was over. The earth shuddered to a halt. Cloud waited a moment for the remaining debris to lessen before lifting his head. Yuffie did the same. She couldn't see anything.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

She looked up at him. His light between them illuminated his face. He looked concerned and…something else. Yuffie nodded. Before he could do anything else, she pulled out of his arms and stood up, stretching her legs. She heard him sigh for some reason, before he turned and his light shone on the opening. For the panel and the marks were gone, having disappeared into the wall.

Yuffie bent down, picking up a rock. Cloud frowned at her, watching curiously as she flicked the rock through the dark opening. Nothing happened. Yuffie noticed him staring at her.

"What?" she said defensively. "I'm not about to crawl into a tiny hole without knowing if I'm going to be chopped in half or blown up."

Cloud lifted a brow.

"Don't you think you'd see the skeletons of the past warriors if so?"

Yuffie pursed her lips. "Okay, smarty pants. Did you think maybe the old man that used to live here might have cleared them out after they started to smell?"

Cloud tried not to grin. "How'd he get the password?"

"Duh. He's psychic."

"Says you."

Yuffie huffed. "Whatever. You're probably right anyway. My people didn't work with anything as sneaky as booby traps before they started mingling with _your_ world, anyway."

Cloud lifted his eyebrows. "Okay one, that's a load of bull." He took a step towards her. "And two, _my_ world?"

Yuffie shifted uncomfortably as she nodded.

"You mean the world you were so desperate to escape to as soon as you could?" he asked with a quirk of his lips.

She narrowed her gaze at him. "I didn't say your world didn't have merits."

"Oh, really?" Cloud cocked an eyebrow, stopping directly in front of her. "Like what?"

Yuffie blinked looking away. "I…"

"Come on, Yuffie." He said quietly, but earnestly. "Tell me."

She was shaking. "Don't, Cloud."

He stepped even closer, if possible. "Tell me."

She made to move away, but he gripped her arms. She was faster than him in a fight, but she was no match for his strength.

"Please…" she said, quietly, her voice tired. "What do you want me to say?"

He stood there staring down at her for the longest time before she heard him sigh. "Nothing. Let's go."

As he stepped away, Yuffie was left with strangest feeling of relief and feeling utterly bereft. Rubbing her arms to warm herself up, she turned to see Cloud crouched in front of the hole, peering inside.

He started inside without a word to her. Still unsteady, Yuffie dropped to her knees and followed.

-

**ЄөЦŕҐїŊģЭфΘμÐ**

**::**

**

* * *

  
**

**A/N:** Alright, so that was a little Japanese culture lesson and the reason I skipped making a chapter 4(_shi_) and went straight to 5(_go_);D Hope you like. Next chapter, we will see Cloud's reflection of his actions and some more action. It will be provocative, so be warned. So please review. I don't get many considering I like to write for the less popular couples in a different setting then people are used to seeing them, so every word counts.

Plus, I get a little sidetracked sometimes and totally forget I haven't updated in a LONG time. So your review – even months later - may be what kicks my butt into gear. And as I'm leaving on a weekend trip in the morning, I may just need that kick when I get back. Till then, jya ne ;D


	6. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMED:** (_08/03/09_) All mistakes are mine.  
**EDITED: **_(09/16/09)_

**Characters:** Cloud/Yuffie, Godo, mentions of Rufus, eventually all of AVALANCHE  
**Rating:** M for the eventual sexing.  
**Summary:** Cloud is on the road again, his inability to tell Tifa how he felt sending her into Reeve's arms. Now his only contact with the rest of the world is Rufus for a job and Yuffie, because she could. All games/movies compliant.  
**A/N:** So a bit lemony in this one, but not much. Didn't mean to but the characters have a life of their own sometimes and you gotta go with the flow. Did I mention that you all rock?

* * *

**::**

**ЄөЦŕҐїŊģЭфΘμÐ**

_Chapter 七_

_-_

_They make it to the old man's cave and find it empty. They also find a small door in the wall. Before they enter though, Cloud and Yuffie experience a myriad of emotions and Cloud presses Yuffie for answers._

"Come on, Yuffie." He said quietly, but earnestly. "Tell me."

She was shaking. "Don't, Cloud."

He stepped even closer, if possible. "Tell me."

She made to move away, but he gripped her arms. She was faster than him in a fight, but she was no match for his strength.

"Please…" she said, quietly, her voice tired. "What do you want me to say?"

He stood there staring down at her for the longest time before she heard him sigh. "Nothing. Let's go."

As he stepped away, Yuffie was left with strangest feeling of relief and feeling utterly bereft. Rubbing her arms to warm herself up, she turned to see Cloud crouched in front of the hole, peering inside.

He started inside without a word to her. Still unsteady, Yuffie dropped to her knees and followed.

_-  
_

Cloud was a mess. He cursed to himself as he paced outside the cave. Honestly, he didn't know what was wrong with him. He'd been fine just being friends for the past three years. He didn't know what compelled him to continually try and beat the information out of her. When she was ready, she'd tell him. He had to trust her on that.

He knew this mission and sending him on it wasn't her idea. He knew if she had another choice, he'd probably have never known about it. It was her pride that he admired and shook his head at, for she never asked for help. It wasn't in her nature to show weakness and he knew in her culture and her status as a royal, asking for help was like admitting failure. Thus why he continued this quest with her.

Okay, that was a lie. Well, not entirely the truth. He did want to know how she really felt about him. And yes, she was a more than capable warrior in her own right. But the thought of her being alone, facing the type of danger he'd seen the past few days. . . .damn it, the thought was unbearable. He rubbed his chest as if to ease the ache it brought about.

Pride and his semi-uncertain feelings be damned, he was not about to let her disappear into the Lifestream with everyone else he'd ever cared about. And this _Saosin_. A _gaijin_ or not, Cloud was going to hand them their asses if they got in their way. Yuffie had more than earned her spot as ruler of Wutai - some outdated law of marriage and _coup d'état_ were not going to take it from her. Not if he had any say in it. Which may be difficult since she still saw him as an _outsider._

Cloud tried to ignore the hurt he felt at knowing that. He knew after what Shinra did to her home, she had every right to be wary, but he'd never felt this close to anyone. Tifa had been as out of reach growing up as now - Aerith, he'd only known for a very short time - and Zack, well he didn't remember a lot of his time with him.

Yuffie was different. He supposed maybe meeting just once a month wouldn't have forged a close friendship on her side of it, but damn. It had been all he could handle with any regularity. Plus, he hadn't wanted to burden her, what with her royal_ schedule._ He'd had no idea she'd had any deep feelings towards him - and still didn't really, since her silence only frustrated him.

Which turned his thoughts to his not-so-uncertain feelings towards her. Gaia, was he whipped. Though he hadn't wanted it to, his heart had lightened considerably when Godo told him he was Yuffie's choice. Obviously, it was not the same as hearing it from Yuffie, but the man had looked so dejected and sincere, that it was difficult not to believe him. Of course, he could be Yuffie's choice simply out of lack of other options and she'd never thought to actually ask him since he was a _gaijin._

But it was done. The hope was planted there. Which was a bitch since she wasn't up for talking. She smelled great, her body fit perfectly against his - so perfectly he suddenly had a hard time keeping his hands to himself - but then he'd always known she would. Their friendship had kept the less platonic feelings at bay. Now he was a mess. Pacing through the dark mere feet, and more than aware of it, from her bedroll. Desire for what he thought he couldn't have was clouding his mind.

He'd almost lost her in that cave today. His desire to get as far away from the thing that almost took her from him warred with her obvious exhaustion. He gave in, letting her recover, knowing her nerves wouldn't be able to handle riding the chocobo through the dark plains.

_**As soon as they entered and placed the package on the pedestal in the small, almost claustrophobic sized room, a clamor started up like the sound of a million insects rushing around them. Their enemy had been Fire Ants. Panicked, Yuffie told him to activate the pedestal.**_

_**"**_**Sonkei**_**," he'd said, not bothering to look at the package as it rose amidst purple light. His attention was on the surrounding walls and their millions of blood-sucking opponents.**_

_**As soon as they'd entered, a hatch had fallen shut over the opening and insects now covered it. Light suffused him then, just like the previous two times. It threaded through his pulse, echoing his heartbeat until he could feel the raw power energizing him. It was a high he'd never before experienced and briefly wondered if he'd miss it once this was all over.**_

_**"Fire ants?" Yuffie exclaimed, after casting Scan. "Feel like castin' some Shiva?"**_

_**Cloud nodded. "Yeah." Closing his eyes, he summoned the ice god, grabbing a hold of Yuffie as they both faded, reappearing above out of the destruction path. As the concentrated ice spell decimated the population of fire ants, they both returned to earth.**_

_**Before they could relax, huge jets of flame exploded out of the walls. They ducked out of the way of the one in front of them, but Yuffie cried out immediately after that.**_

"_**Yuffie!" Cloud exclaimed, looking around, ducking as more flame jetted out all around him. He saw her through the din, rolling around on her back in pain. Before he could move, a loud sound above caught his attention. With the flames everywhere, he could see the previously unseen ceiling was now arrayed with a set of dangerous looking spikes and it was getting closer by the second.**_

_**Casting Shield on himself, he quickly rolled towards Yuffie, stopping over her. Casting Big Guard on them, he looked around for the exit, momentarily disorientated.**_

_**Spotting it, he lifted her into his arms and dashed towards it, shouting out "Sonkei." The wall gratingly rose, Cloud growing anxious as he waited. He had to duck down as the spikes grazed his hair.**_

_**Casting a quick Regen on Yuffie, he asked, "Can you climb out on your own?"**_

_**She nodded, her face a picture of pain. She rolled out of his arms and on to her hands and knees as she crawled out of the opening, Cloud close behind.**_

_**As they both cleared the mini tunnel, there was a resounding crunch as the spikes drove into the dirt floor, dust exploding outward as the cave entrance slid shut with remarkable speed.**_

_**Cloud took a moment to curse it for its snail pace at opening, before turning to Yuffie, who was curled up into a ball next to him. He saw the burns on her side and back and cursed.**_

_**Placing a gentle hand on her head, he softly spoke the incantation for full-cure. As sparkling blue light seeped from his hand and into her, he saw her relax a little. He was relieved to see the burns healing, afraid the fire had been enchanted. Apparently they were too early on in the quest to have to worry about that. That brought up the question of just how long and how many more caves he'd have to endure before the end.**_

_**Yuffie was lolling to her side, and he caught her pulling her towards him as he shifted to make room. He lowered her gently to the ground.**_

"_**Yuffie," he called softly, but urgently. When her eyelids fluttered, he asked , "Are you alright?"**_

_**She merely groaned.**_

"_**Hold on," he said, smoothing her brow before getting up and crossing over to the cot. After shaking out the bedding and checking it for anything poisonous or harmful, he came back over.**_

_**Kneeling beside her, he touched her cheek. "Yuffie," he called to get her attention. "I'm gonna move you to the cot."**_

_**She immediately started to protest, to which he shushed her.**_

"_**I checked it already. Come on," he said as he carefully lifted her. She let out a whimper that went to his chest as he stood. She suddenly went ice cold in his arms. Alarmed as her teeth started to chatter, he rushed over to the cot, setting her down.**_

_**She whimpered again when he started to pull away and he was startled as her arms wound around his neck, tugging him to her.**_

"_**C-cold. S-s-s-so c-c-cold," she chattered through her teeth.**_

_**Scared and not sure what to do, he knelt and rubbed her arms briskly, trying to get the heat back into them. Cursing when his gloves rubbed roughly over her skin, he threw them off not caring where they landed before resuming his attempts to warm her.**_

_**Frankly, he was at a loss on what to do. If it was magical in nature, he wasn't sure if a potion would help, and which spell would. And how she got it was a mystery as well, since he got nipped by the flames before casting Shield and he wasn't turning into a human ice cube. A thought came to him and he brushed his mouth next to her ear.**_

"_**Yuffs, did you get bitten?"**_

_**Her head nodded against his chest.**_

_**So it wasn't magical. Reaching into his pack, he pulled out a hyper. He hoped it would heat her blood temperature without any harmful side-effects, but at the moment, it was all he could do.**_

_**Pulling back slightly, he popped open the top before shoving it under her nose.**_

"_**Come on, Yuffs. Drink this," he told her.**_

_**She shook all over as she lifted her head, her breath ragged as if she had trouble taking it in. He had to hold her chin to steady her as he tilted the vial to her mouth. She grabbed hold of his hand with both of hers making it more difficult.**_

_**He spilled some but got most of it down her throat with some coaxing before the vial clattered to the ground as she shook out of control. Shifting up, he sat on the bed as he pulled her back into his arms, rubbing as much warmth into her limbs as he could. **_

"_**Rub your chest," he said, recalling survival training from his time with Shinra. It was the first thing they told you when dealing with possible hypothermia. "I've got the rest of you," he breathed, pulling the threadbare blanket around her. He wished he had the bedroll, but it was outside with their chocobo and there was no way he could leave her at that point.**_

"_**C-cloud. I-i-it hurts," the last word came out on a hiccup.**_

"_**Shh," he hushed her gently, rocking her close. "I know it does, Yuffs."**_

_**Pressing as close as he could to her to hopefully share his body heat, he still felt her practically burrowing into his chest. Scared when her shaking didn't even lessen when it should have a few moments later, he cursed.**_

_**Desperate, his hands moved down, rubbing her legs vigorously, concentrating on her thighs. He searched the room for something, anything. His eyes lighted on the fireplace built into the stone wall. Tearing one hand away, he chanted the spell for fire, lighting the rotting logs still resting there.**_

_**He felt warmth seep into the tiny cave immediately and he realized it was because his body temp was dropping with hers. Deciding quickly that he had no choice, he murmured into her ear.**_

"_**Yuffs, I'm gonna move you in front of the fire. Hold tight to the blanket for me, kay?"**_

_**Her head bobbed quickly in answer. Quickly, he tightened his arms around her and brought her to the fire. Setting down on the floor with her, he spoke in her ear.**_

"_**Alright, I'm gonna go get the bedrolls outside. I'll be right back," he added when her arms tightened painfully around him. "I promise," he soothed, rubbing her back.**_

_**When her grip loosened, he gently untangled himself and with speed he didn't realize he had, he sped out of the cave and to the chocobo's side. Practically ripping the pack from the bird's back, he mentally promised to make up for his roughness later as he raced back inside. Yanking the bedrolls from their fastenings as he slid to his knees at her side, he was unprepared when she threw herself at him. Her skin was still like ice and it took his breath away.**_

_**Cursing, he yanked the bedroll around her. Pulling out another hyper, he yanked out the top with his teeth, before forcing the liquid down her throat again. Taking a moment to lay out the other bedroll on the ground next to the fire, he quickly pulled her down on to it, covering her with his body, slipping under her blanket with her.**_

_**Impatiently, he unlaced his boots and hers, tugging them off and to the side before tucking their feet under the bedroll, his warm limbs tangling with her icy ones. Her feet on his shins was a shock to his system it was so cold.**_

_**Laying half across her, he rubbed her legs as he willed his warmth into her. Her shaking was growing less violent, but her lips were still blue. She was fading fast. He despaired, knowing what he had to do. It wasn't that he didn't want to, but he didn't want it to be like this. He was sure there was another way but he was out of his mind and at a loss what it could be and Yuffie was fading fast.  
**_

_**Wetting his lips, he hesitated briefly before lowering his head. The cold of her lips against his was as shocking as her feet. He breathed warm air against her in between massaging the warmth into her mouth and chin with his lips. Her small hands, pressed tightly against her body, crept up his chest, curling into the fabric of his duster, before slipping a hand inside the vee of his zipper. Pulling his hand from her thigh, he yanked the zipper down, shrugging the garment off. She whimpered as his heat covered her unhindered and his hand returned its attention to her thigh.**_

_**Moving his mouth to her neck, he felt her slowing pulse speed up and nearly cried in relief. It meant she wasn't immune to outside relief. As long as he kept up his attention to her, her body heat should return.**_

_**As his hand slowed its ministrations to more deliberate caresses along her thigh, he made love to her neck with his mouth. When this created gooseflesh, he moved back to her mouth, sliding his tongue in to caress hers. She reacted favorably, her body arching into his and so cold was she that he actually felt the wave of heat flow through her. His hand tightened on her shapely thigh, and she tightened it around him, her heel rubbing up his calf.**_

_**Her responses to him left him breathless like the cold couldn't and he reacted accordingly. Breaking the kiss to take in air, he immediately moved his mouth to her ear, nipping it and laving the shell with his warm tongue. **_

_**Warmth flooded through her as she surged against him. Settling between her legs, he pressed her down into the bedroll below. Rolling his hips against her, he elicited a gasp as she arched into him. Closing his eyes, he forced himself not to react too strongly, but it couldn't be helped. He was hard and wanting. And she was soft and willing. All that was stopping him was the horrible feeling he was taking advantage.**_

_**But then she took the choice from him as she lifted his head and pulled his lips to hers. He noted her color was returning before his eyes shut as he enjoyed the feel of her beneath him. Her lips and tongue were fierce as they battled with his, her breath rasping as she tried to get closer to him. The way she was squirming beneath him was making him breathless, his hips jerking involuntarily against her.**_

_**Her legs continued to climb his, causing him to settle more intimately against her. Closing his eyes, he buried his face in her neck and took a shuddering breath, trying to regain control, but she wasn't having it. Her head turned and he felt her teeth latch on to his ear, her tongue flicking his lobe.**_

"_**Cloud," she breathed, her voice desperate, "Please…"**_

_**With a growl, he raked his hand down her side and hip, curving over her behind and pressing her more firmly against him. Her breath hitched as she bit her lip, pressing her face into the curve of his neck. He pressed kisses to her ear and neck, murmuring words of endearment in between caresses.**_

_**Soon she was shaking with need, not cold. When he didn't go any further, she grew impatient.**_

"_**Cloud, I need you."**_

_**Still reluctant, he hesitated. "Yuffie, I…"**_

_**Arching into him, she added a husky, "Please," to her plea, her warm breath feathering his ear and thus clouding his senses. Shaking, he unbuckled her belt, releasing the extra catches and shoving her shorts down her slim legs. She was left in her skimpy top and panties. Settling back over her, he pressed his lips to her soft ones, the icy blue having long been replaced with plump red. Her tongue was liquid heat against his as he allowed his fingers to tug her top down. He trailed kisses over her chin and down her neck. His hand slipped down over her hip, his callused fingertips scraping across her quivering abdomen before delving beneath the thin fabric separating them.**_

_**Her body jerked slightly as his cool fingers slipped between her wet folds, a soft exclamation forming on her lips. His tongue found her nipple as his fingers rubbed her below. Her legs fell wide as his fingers dipped into to her warmth, sliding deep. She arched her back as he kissed around her breast, laving and suckling it thoroughly before moving to the next one. His fingers kept up a rhythm down below, his thumb rubbing over her clit in slow, teasing circles.**_

_**She was whimpering with need, willingly at the mercy of his hand and mouth. He worked her to a fervor, until she was incoherent with desire. He kept his strokes steady, drawing out her pleasure and thus her heat. Her fingers raked through his hair, tightening spasmodically as he continued to bring her closer to the edge. Heat soared through her with each stroke of his tongue over her skin.**_

_**Her taste was beyond compare, intoxicating him, and he savored the sensation as she came apart beneath him, his name on her lips.**_

_**He continued to stroke her as she came back down. Lifting his mouth from her breast, he trailed his mouth up to hers, meeting her heavy-lidded gaze with one of his own.**_

_**Their lips met once, and then again as her body slowly relaxed. Slipping his fingers from her, he trailed his hand up her body, caressing her stomach, his thumb circling her navel. She quivered, grabbing his wandering hand and twining her fingers through his. He deepened the kiss as he tightened his hand around hers. She squeezed back softly, her limbs lax.**_

_**Lifting his head, he watched her eyelids droop as she smiled sleepily up at him.**_

"_**How do you feel?" he asked, his voice deep with unfulfilled need. He pushed it away in favor of her welfare.**_

"_**Warm," was her velvety soft answer. It tugged on something inside him, never having heard her this docile and relaxed. Always, always, she was full of energy, her tough exterior there to shield her when she faltered.**_

_**Now she lay pliable and yielding in his arms, glowing in the aftermath of her orgasm and he still had no idea what he meant to her or how he could go on without her in his life. And it scared him.**_

**::**_**  
**_

She had fallen asleep quickly after that and he'd held her for a while, watching her doze. Her features stayed relaxed and open and to his relief, her body temperature did not falter. When the fire turned to embers, he forced himself up to tend to it, tucking the blanket tight around her, and found he couldn't go back to bed.

That was how he found himself outside, beating himself up over the urge to lay his heart at her feet and hope she took pity on him or to just wait and let her come to him. He knew she could very well try to distance herself from him after this if he let her, but he wasn't about to.

Pacing quickly, he knew what his real problem was; the one keeping him from her bed. After having a taste, he only wanted more. Feelings he'd kept dammed up for the past three years had been released in that cave and now there was no stopping them. He honestly didn't trust himself so close to her without making a real ass out of himself.

It wouldn't be such a big deal to stay away from her that night, since it was obvious to him that he wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight, except he didn't want her to close up on him when she woke. And he knew if he wasn't at her side come the morning, that's exactly what she'd do.

Closing his eyes, he breathed deep, forcing himself to relax. His sure-fire way of accomplishing this in the past had been to think of her and that's what he did, imagining her and her easy-going smile as they bantered good-naturedly each month. However, this time he zeroed in on the way she tilted her head at him when he told a story. And how her brow curved almost elegantly when she called him on his bullshit. And how her laugh lit up her whole face, her dove-gray eyes glittering with mirth. How her cheeks heated when he made a double entendre, simply to get that specific reaction.

Rubbing his face, he didn't understand how he didn't realize it before. He was falling for his best friend.

-

**ЄөЦŕҐїŊģЭфΘμÐ**

**::**

**

* * *

  
**

**A/N:** So Cloud reflection time. Gomen ne, if that was too much too soon for ya - the circumstances didn't leave much room for romance in that instance and Cloud was a gentleman under the circumstances I think. I didn't plan for that much at this point, but that's how it wrote itself out.

Next, Cloud and Yuffie make a deal and Yuffie's countrymen catch up with them. Romance, adventure, and battling all in one. ;) Don't forget to drop me a quick note so I don't forget. I should've responded to everyone who reviewed the last chapter by now and again, sorry for the delay. Still a little nauseous. =O A huge thanks again to everyone who's read and dropped me a hello here and on 'Legs';)


	7. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMED:** (_08/10/09_)  
**EDITED: **_(09/16/09)_

**Characters:** Cloud/Yuffie, Godo, mentions of Rufus, eventually all of AVALANCHE  
**Rating:** M, because of the sexing you read in the last chapter…and in the future.  
**Summary:** Cloud is on the road again, his inability to tell Tifa how he felt sending her into Reeve's arms. Now his only contact with the rest of the world is Rufus for a job and Yuffie, because she could. All games/movies compliant.  
**A/N: **Uh...major fluff warning, I guess? Welcome to the softer side of Cloud;P Here it is a bit early so I don't forget.

* * *

**::**

**ЄөЦŕҐїŊģЭфΘμÐ**

_Chapter 八_

_-_

_Cloud has a scare in the cave when Yuffie's temperature drops dramatically. Saving her turns into something quite heated and he just barely manages to reign himself and his fear in. Afterward he comes to a slightly startling realization._

Closing his eyes, he breathed deep, forcing himself to relax. His sure-fire way of accomplishing this in the past had been to think of her and that's what he did, imagining her and her easy-going smile as they bantered good-naturedly each month. However, this time he zeroed in on the way she tilted her head at him when he told a story. And how her brow curved almost elegantly when she called him on his bullshit. And how her laugh lit up her whole face, her dove-gray eyes glittering with mirth. How her cheeks heated when he made a double entendre, simply to get that specific reaction.

Rubbing his face, he didn't understand how he didn't realize it before. He was falling for his best friend.

_-  
_

**Old Man's Cave :: _Dawn_**

**_- Day Five 日五  
_**

During the wee hours before morning, Cloud had convinced himself he was imagining all the little things and that he'd built Yuffie up in his mind for the benefit of trying to be the one she needed most. He'd sat on the cot and watched her through the long hours before dawn, searching for flaws. Something that told him he was simply getting carried away because she was the only woman he'd been around for so long.

He found nothing. She was perfect. All those quirks, like her bluntness, that would be flaws to others were what made her Yuffie to him and he honestly didn't want her any other way. And that's what tore him up at the moment as he wanted more than anything to keep her from completing this insane quest, but he knew it wasn't in her to give up, even to let him take the reins, however willing he was.

The urge to chain her to her room was overwhelming. Anything to keep her from harm. He was agitated just thinking about how close to losing her he was last night. Of course his more rational side told him she was a warrior in her own right and was someone he'd want on his side in battle.

As the first rays of dawn lit the entrance of the cave, he stood moving over to her side. Kneeling down, he carefully slid under the blanket next to her. Making sure she was still covered, he slid his arm around her waist and tucked her back against him. She shifted sleepily, melting against him comfortably. He breathed in the scent of her, unfortunately tinged with the scent of smoke, most likely from the flames. Deciding they'd head back to Fort Condor to freshen up before continuing, he allowed himself to relax around her.

Her soft body melded to his was more relaxing then he thought it would be and he was lulled to sleep by her gentle warmth. When he awoke, the sun was shining brightly, birds chirping loudly as they teased the chocobo, if his irritated 'warks' were anything to go by. He judged it to be midday and his stomach growled, alerting him to the fact that he'd forgone dinner last night.

Lifting his head, he stared down at the sleeping woman in his arms. Yuffie had rolled onto her back at some point, her head resting in the crook of his arm. Reaching up, he lightly touched her face, tracing the curve of her cheek with a feather light touch. She stirred, her eyes fluttering open heavily. Her eyes lit up on him, before they clouded in confusion.

"Cloud…"

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Her frown grew as she tilted her head at him. "I…think so?" she posed it as a question.

His lips quirked. "You really scared me last night."

She blinked. "I did?"

He nodded, his hand moving to her hair, smoothing it from her face. As she continued to blink in confusion at him, his hand stilled.

"Do you remember what happened?" His voice was tight.

She closed her eyes as she thought. Just when he was getting worried, his hand shifted over her shoulder, causing her to gasp. Her eyes shot open.

When she met his gaze, her mouth snapped shut as her cheeks heated and he knew she remembered everything. Pulling the blanket up over her mouth, she looked up at him with wide eyes.

"I thought I dreamed that," she said, her voice muffled by the blanket.

His lips curved, amused as he pulled the blanket back down, bringing his face close to hers.

"Do you regret it?" he asked. He figured it was the safest question he could ask at the time.

Her gaze held his, still wide and unsure. "…Do you?"

His lips pursed, knowing he should've expected this. Biting the bullet, he said, "No. I don't. I regret the circumstances. Gaia, do I regret you having to go through that pain," he admitted, his voice slightly ragged with the force of his remorse. It only made her eyes wider and impossibly bigger. "But no," his hand returned to her face. "I can't possibly regret the most memorable night of my life," he finished in an impossibly soft voice.

Yuffie shivered, before turning her face into his palm, hiding a smile. Her eyes went faraway as she remembered something. Turning big gray eyes full of concern on him, her jaw worked.

"But you didn't…I mean, you weren't…I was just…and then I—"

Placing a finger over her lips to quiet her babbling, he grinned subtly down at her.

"No, I didn't, but only because I didn't think you wanted our first time to be that way."

She blushed crimson, ducking her head. He found it incredibly endearing. Allowing his hand to drop from her face and smooth down her side, he watched intently as the blush spread and noticed her breath hitch. His hand smoothed over her hip before coming to rest on her stomach over her navel.

"I was thinking we should head to Fort Condor and clean up before continuing on. We can also have the healer there take a look at you to make sure there are no lasting side-effects."

Her face looked pained. "I don't think—"

"You're going," he interrupted, his tone brooking no argument.

She snapped her mouth shut as she looked up into his determined face, suddenly so serious. She realized he was in overprotect mode and despite her slight annoyance at it, felt incredibly honored as she'd only seen him like this when the loves of his life had been concerned. It almost made her simply acquiesce to his wishes without argument. Almost.

"Cloud, I feel fine. And what did I say about ordering me around?" she cocked a brow at him, still having trouble coming to terms with having him resting above her, half naked.

"That you enjoy it and wish I would do it more often," he replied with an even expression, only his lips twitching.

In automatic response, she shoved him, before feeling her cheeks burn as she realized she was touching his bare chest. He laughed, a low rumble in his chest as he grabbed her hand sitting up, pulling her with him.

"Come on. If we hurry, we can make it to the Fort for dinner," he said as he stood. Reaching down, he took both her hands and pulled her to her feet before she could protest.

"Cloud!" she squealed, bending to grab up the blanket to wrap around herself.

He gave her a bemused grin. "You wear hardly anything on a regular basis, and _now_ you're shy?"

She shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah, well now it's…different. And my outfits usually include pants—well, shorts."

His lips still quirking, he stepped closer, pulling her against him. She went, blanket and all, staring up at him with nervous but equally trusting eyes. His gaze was heavy-lidded as it roved over her features, still amazed at how oblivious he'd been.

"Yeah," he murmured, his voice sending pleasant shivers down her spine. "I suppose it is different."

Bending his head, he paused going slow enough for her to pull away if she wanted. When she didn't move away he pressed his lips to her amazingly soft ones, marveling at their pliancy. Tilting his head, he took the kiss long and slow, making him shudder with need and her whimper. Feeling her respond so thoroughly excited him much quicker than he expected and he broke the kiss before he lost control.

Breathing hard, he rested his forehead against hers as he willed his pulse to slow and his blood to return north.

"Sorry, I uh…" he breathed, exhaling on a nervous grunt. He stilled as her hand touched his cheek. Meeting her gaze, he saw her mouth was quirking softly.

"Don't sweat it," she murmured.  
Relieved he didn't have to explain, he smiled slightly back. Giving her a quick kiss on the forehead, he turned and bent to grab her shorts. She blushed as he handed them to her, but he was already reaching for his duster and she found herself watching the play of muscles across his back as he pulled it on and zipped it up.

Before he could catch her, she turned and quickly hopped into her shorts, buckling them and clipping the catch over her shoulder to hold them up. Looking around the floor she found her boots and pulled them on, sitting on the cot to fix the haphazard lacing. Cloud was rolling up their bed gear when she finished and she helped him load it onto the chocobo.

After having some dried beef for lunch, Cloud mounted the chocobo, before putting out his hand to pull Yuffie up behind him. Once she was seated, she wrapped her arms around his middle and held on tightly. And then they were off.

**::**

**ЄөЦŕҐїŊģЭфΘμÐ**

**::  
**

It took them all afternoon and evening to reach the fort, both wishing only for the comfort of a bed and sleep once they arrived. The locals recognized them however and invited them to dinner and with full bellies, they caught their second wind. Cloud arranged a bath for Yuffie to soak in while she settled in the guest room. While she was in the bath, he acquired a doctor to go take a look at his travelling partner before heading outside to feed the chocobo, giving him an extra treat to make up for his hasty treatment the night before.

Eventually, he went back in and found Yuffie had finished. Using the facilities, he freshened up with his own quick bath before heading down into the guest room.

Yuffie was lost in thought, continuously running her fingers through her drying hair as she sat on one of the beds.

"What'd the doc say?" he asked, catching her attention.

She looked up, seeing him place his ginormous sword along one of the two unoccupied beds. When she saw he was waiting for her answer, she turned back away.

"Uh, no lasting damage. But I might be more prone to colds for a while."

Cloud frowned at that. "We need to get you better clothes then."

Yuffie whipped a glare at him. "Ex_cuse_ me?"

He frowned right back. "Yuffs, you can't walk around in skimpy shorts and a top and expect to be okay."

"And what do you expect me to wear? Mukluks?"

He shrugged. "Why not?"

Her jaw dropped. "Cloud!"

He winced at her shrill tone. "Fine, fine. Something that covers your legs at least. And chest."

"Oh, you did not just go there."

He paused in cleaning his sword giving her a confused look. "Go where?"

She scoffed, giving him a hostile look. "You said I look like a slut."

Cloud blinked rapidly. "I did not."

"Well, you implied it."

"Yuffie…"

"And like you have any room to talk," she added, waving her arm at him as she stalked in his direction.

He frowned. "What?"

"You just _have_ to show off your big tough muscles everywhere you go. Like women drooling over your big sword and bike isn't enough—"

Cloud stood then, walking towards her, causing her to cut off her tirade as she backed away. He was quicker though and caught her arm, pulling her to him. She stumbled into him, her eyes wide in surprise.

Cloud stared down at her, his gaze lidded. He cupped her cheek, brushing her hair back. Her gaze drooped slightly at the movement. His voice was soft.

"I do not think you are a slut, Yuffie. I've always liked how comfortable you are in your own skin. There isn't a thing about you I would change." Her eyes had gone soft and wide. He shifted closer, his head tilted towards her. "And it is because of that, that I want to do anything to make sure you stay healthy. Alright?"

Yuffie felt woozy. Like she'd been in outer space and not able to walk around like a normal person for days. She was floating and light-headed. It was all very surreal. Dazed, she nodded without really understanding what she was agreeing to. His face was closer to hers now, hovering.

The moment was broken as a loud shot rang out above. Both of them looked straight up, blinking in shock. Cloud immediately turned to the opening, shoving Yuffie behind him. Not seeing an immediate threat, he strode to the bed and scooped up his sword. Yuffie turned to grab her throwing stars and pinwheel.

Cloud was at the rope ladder as she raced towards him, watching him leap straight up through the high opening. Yuffie bit back a cry, knowing it only would alert whomever it was attacking more quickly.

Muttering to herself, she leaped up after him. Quickly taking in the situation, she saw the dining tables were overturned and Cloud was fighting a familiar figure in all prissy-cut black. The locals had taken out guns and were getting into position around the room to help Cloud if need be. Yuffie was used to fighting with Cloud in the way though and took a shot. Cloud heard her pinwheel swirling his way and ducked back prepared to take advantage of his opponent's distraction.

The opponent was a dark figure dressed in a fitted ghee made of silk. His eyes were cool and haughty as he fought. The words _total douche_ came to Cloud's mind upon first seeing him.

Douche-Man lifted the saber he used to block Yuffie's attack and Cloud used the opportunity to knock his legs out from under him with the low broad sweep of his leg. He was back on his feet in an instant.

With a lift of his hand, several disgusting looking genetic research reject monsters arose from smoke around him. Cloud counted ten.

"What the fuck?"  
Yuffie ran forward, catching her shuriken. "They're minions. Zurui's a necromancer."

Cloud eyed the monsters warily. "You know him?"  
"Unfortunately. He's part of the _Saosin_."  
Zurui eyed him evilly, amused. He turned to Yuffie.  
"_What are you doing here, Yuffie? Warriors are supposed to do their quest alone."_  
"_Baka. I do this quest for myself._"  
Zurui lifted a brow and laughed. "_A woman? That's ridiculous. No matter how many times you saved the world, Wutai will not accept a female leader._"  
"_Well I guess that puts you out of the running as well._"

Cloud watched on in confusion as they spoke in Wutainese. Then he saw Zurui glare.

"_You'll regret your words when I am Emperor, Kisaragi._"  
"_You're already King of Delusion Land if you think that's ever gonna happen. Why don't you go home and do something you're good at. Like contemplating your nails._"

Zurui roared in rage then and his undead escort surged on them. Chaos broke out again as Cloud and Yuffie battled them, the locals taking out the ones they could with their rifles. Cloud was converged on by five of the minions at once and was still busy battling them when he saw Zurui confront Yuffie.

Cursing, he used his assault twister and took out all the remaining minions in one sweep. Two more came at him as he turned to help Yuffie. As he went to work on them, he heard Yuffie cry out. Looking over, he saw her doubled over. His heart leapt in his throat as Zurui was bringing his sword down on her head, but she blocked it weakly with her shuriken, before kicking his weapon away from her and rolling to her feet.

The locals were shooting at Zurui but he had Big Guard around him and they merely hit the shield. He gritted his teeth as one minion took a bite out of his arm in his distraction. Turning, he slashed at it, sending it flying across the room to hit the wall before it disappeared. He quickly dispatched the other before heading towards Yuffie.

Her abdomen was bleeding, but she was holding her own against the swordsman with her amazing agility. Every where the man slashed, Yuffie was no longer there. Zurui was growing frustrated and before Cloud could reach him he'd summoned twenty more minions. Growling in his own frustration, Cloud slashed at them, finding they were easier to take down this time.

Yuffie'd had enough, however. He turned as she let off a white glow.

"_All Creation Mac V._"  
Cloud leapt into the air, landing on his knee behind Yuffie as she let off multi-colored light. This was different then last time he'd seen her use her ultimate break as five mini whirlwinds spiraled around her as energy built. When the hit blasted out in front of her in a ginormous ray of blue and white, lightning bolts struck from all sides as well, obscuring Zurui as he yelled out in pain.

Cloud ignored him and the amazing spectacle as he caught Yuffie before she collapsed. Holding her with one arm, he cast Full Cure. She winced before her features relaxed in relief.

"Th-thanks."  
"Are you alright?" He smoothed her hair out of her face.  
"Fine. Cloud, look out!"

Instinctively, he lifted his sword next to him, blocking the angry necromancer's attack. Yuffie rolled out of the way as Cloud was forced up and watched him parry against the other man.

Beyond annoyed, and noticing Zurui's Big Guard had worn off, Yuffie cast Stop and was pleased when he went still. Cloud stopped abruptly and frowned at the other man. Then he leaned around and saw Yuffie looking satisfied. Her limit break had taken out the remaining minions, so the place was quiet.

Locals starting coming out of their hiding places. Yuffie turned to one.

"You guys got a holding cell?"  
He nodded. "Hell, yeah."  
She nodded. "Good. I suggest you put him in there before he unfreezes. Oh, and take his amulet. Otherwise he'll just keep summoning his minions."

The men hurried to do what she said as Cloud walked up to her. She sighed tiredly.  
"Sorry about this."  
Cloud shook his head. "It's no problem. Are you okay?"  
She nodded, though she swayed on her feet. He placed a hand on her shoulder to steady her.

"Come on. Let's go rest."  
She shook her head. "No. We need to get out of here. Away from _him_."  
"He's locked up. We should be fine."  
"No, where he goes, his _puppets_ are sure to follow."  
Cloud frowned. "Will they hurt the locals?"  
She shook her head. "They don't work that way. If the locals will let them pay for damages and bail, they'll go that way. Killing civilians will only earn them disfavor."  
Cloud considered her a moment. "Fine. You head to the entrance and I'll meet you with our stuff."

Yuffie just nodded before turning to the exit. Cloud watched her worriedly as she moved numbly away from him. It wasn't like her at all to be this glum or tired. Then again, she'd almost died. Again. Just thinking of it raised his blood pressure and he turned away agitated.

Quickly gathering their stuff, he paid the man in charge for most of the damages as an apology before heading outside. What he saw made him stop dead. Yuffie was draped across Fenrir, resting on her back, one knee upraised with her arm draped over her forehead. He gulped before shaking himself.

Coming closer, he saw she was taking deep breaths.

"Yuffs."  
Her eyes opened and peered up at him. She inhaled abruptly as his hand moved to rest on her midriff.  
"I thought you didn't like Fenrir."

Sitting up quickly, she was relieved when his hand dropped from her.

"When _it's_ not moving, I like _it_ just fine." She rolled her eyes at him.  
He smiled as she was starting to sound like her old self. Just to make sure he asked, "How are you feeling?"  
"I'm okay to travel."  
"That didn't really answer my question."  
"I'm fine, Cloud. Let's just go."  
"On Fenrir or Reynar?" She glanced up to see his small smile.  
"Ha ha."

He mounted the chocobo before pulling her up behind him. Once she'd wrapped her arms around him in a death grip, they took off.

-

**ЄөЦŕҐїŊģЭфΘμÐ**

**::**

**

* * *

  
**

**A/N:** Temple of Ancients is next. And the couple's camp heats up. Please Review – I'm ever so much more obliging if you do;)


	8. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMED:** (08_/17/09_)  
**EDITED: **_(09/16/09)_

**Characters:** Cloud/Yuffie, Godo, mentions of Rufus, eventually all of AVALANCHE  
**Rating:** M, because of teh sex.  
**Summary:** Cloud is on the road again, his inability to tell Tifa how he felt sending her into Reeve's arms. Now his only contact with the rest of the world is Rufus for a job and Yuffie, because she could. All games/movies compliant.  
**A/N: **I warned you there'd be sexing...

* * *

**::**

**ЄөЦŕҐїŊģЭфΘμÐ**

_Chapter 十_

_-_

_Cloud and Yuffie return to Fort Condor to make sure Yuffie's okay. They have a moment before it's interrupted by Zurui, a Wutai warrior with the power to raise zombie minions and they eventually defeat him. Deciding with Zurui in lock-up, it was better if they got a move on quickly. Cloud meets Yuffie outside at his bike.  
_

"Yuffs."  
Her eyes opened and peered up at him. She inhaled abruptly as his hand moved to rest on her midriff.  
"I thought you didn't like Fenrir."

Sitting up quickly, she was relieved when his hand dropped from her.

"When _it's_ not moving, I like _it_ just fine." She rolled her eyes at him.  
He smiled as she was starting to sound like her old self. Just to make sure he asked, "How are you feeling?"  
"I'm okay to travel."  
"That didn't really answer my question."  
"I'm fine, Cloud. Let's just go."  
"On Fenrir or Reynar?" She glanced up to see his small smile.  
"Ha ha."

He mounted the chocobo before pulling her up behind him. Once she'd wrapped her arms around him in a death grip, they took off.

_-  
_

It took the rest of the evening and several hours of the night to reach the Temple of Ancients. When they got there, they decided to camp outside in a tent for the night before continuing on. Yuffie was sleepy once they got to camp and Cloud made her go lay down while he took care of everything.

He knew she was probably more tired than anything but he also knew she had to eat and cooked her some soup. Ducking into the tent with a bowl-full, he saw she'd set up their sleeping pads and had passed out on hers. He noticed they had about three feet of space in between them and quirked an eyebrow.

Bending down, he grabbed his sleeping mat and pulled it closer as he sat down next to her. Brushing her fringe out of her face, Cloud watched her shift, blinking sleepily. When she saw him, she slowly sat up.

"Cloud?"

"Brought you something to eat." He held out the bowl to her. "I'd have let you sleep but you can't afford to miss meals. I promise I didn't burn it."

Yuffie accepted it with a chagrined look as she looked down at it, making it obvious that was her concern. Cloud was never the best cook.

He watched her sip it cautiously. She didn't make a face.

"It's fine. Needs salt."  
Cloud scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah, we're fresh out."  
She shook her head. "S'okay. You'd probably put too much in anyway."  
"I have yet to kill any of you, including myself, with my cooking."  
She snorted into her soup. "Duh. Self-preservation instincts. Many a roaming chocobo or particularly unlucky hedge was fed your concoctions during Meteor."  
"Good thing I was preoccupied with saving the world at the time."

She rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything as she finished her soup. She suddenly peered at him.

"Aren't you going to eat?"  
"Already did." He took her empty bowl. "I'm just gonna go clean up and I'll be back."  
"Need help?"  
He shook his head.  
"Good." She was already laying down, a large yawn making itself known. "I'm so tired."  
"That's to be expected." He stood, watching her snuggle into her blanket. Realizing he was staring, he turned quickly to leave.

After he'd put out the fire and cleaned the dishes, he returned to the tent. He eyed the darkened lump that was Yuffie, only visible to him with his mako-enhanced gaze, as he removed his boots, bracer, and weapon.

He noticed she shivered in the cool night air, even wrapped tightly in her covers. It was warmer in this part of the world, however that was when the sun was up. Cloud noted the cool air with a frown as he shrugged off his duster and moved to pull on a black undershirt that he'd forgone in the humid weather.

Crouching down, he shifted his sleeping mat over until it was right next to hers. Making sure his sword was within arm's reach, he laid down and pulled his own blanket over the both of them. Yuffie whimpered in her sleep as he tugged her over to him, but relaxed as his warmth settled around her.

He tensed as she curled into him but when she didn't wake, he relaxed. She fit perfectly against him, just like before. His hand rested over her side and it took everything in him to not follow the dip of her waist to her hips. Cursing his libido, he reminded himself that she was ill. A wound like the one she'd received today was nothing to people like them, but combined with her fire-ant bite, she was in no condition for anything but sleep.

He repeated this to himself for the next several hours, too wired from feeling her soft breath on his chest and the feel of her in his arms to sleep. It wasn't until the sun was getting high in the sky that he realized he'd slept at all.

And then he froze.

In her sleep, Yuffie had unfurled from her blanket and thrown a leg over his. Her palms rested on his chest, and her face was extraordinarily close to his. His own hand had slid down to rest possessively over her thigh. Tilting his head down, he realized it would take no effort at all to kiss her.

As if his thoughts summoned her, she shifted in her sleep then and her lips came into contact with his. Cloud stilled at the soft pressure, but before he could do anything, her eyes opened. Realizing what she was doing, she jerked back, her cheeks flushing crimson.

"Ehehe. Sorry." She spoke, her voice heavy with sleep. She cleared her throat and then stilled at the look in his eyes. It didn't even register to her that she was still wrapped around him as his head moved over hers. His blue and green eyes blazed with intent as he neared and she really didn't seem to be in the mood to stop him.

His breath brushed her face as he hovered, his lust-filled gaze roving over her features. She appeared humbled by his regard, even as she quivered in anticipation. When his lips finally touched hers, he sank into the kiss.

Her arms went around his neck as she let him roll over her. Placing his hand flat on the ground next to her, he levered up to free his other arm to lean on as he explored her mouth leisurely. She mewled her approval as he laid half-over her, his free hand moving down her side, over her soft curves. She gave a soft gasp as his tongue traced her lips, allowing him to dip inside her mouth and tangle with hers.

Heat was flowing rapidly through him with each stroke of her tongue against his and every slide of his hand over her impossibly soft skin. She arched under his caresses and his breath rasped as her fingers plowed through his hair, tugging on it.

Moving his lips from hers, he dropped open-mouthed kisses over her neck, eliciting gut-tightening little sighs that made him press her more firmly into the mat.

"C-Cloud." His hips jerked as she moaned his name. It was the most erotic thing he'd ever heard. He knew he was approaching the point of no return and forced himself to calm down. However, she was squirming determinedly against him, making any kind of thought impossible.

Placing his hand on her hip, he held it down as he rested his forehead on her shoulder. She had stilled at this, shifting her head down to look at him.

"Cloud?"

"Just give me a minute."

Thankfully, she listened. After a moment of thinking about Barret and Cid in a bathhouse, he was back in control of himself. Without a word to her or even lifting his head, he moved his hand from her hip to the front of her shorts. She tensed as he finished unhooking them. He lifted his head to continue kissing her neck. She curled into him, some of the tension leaving her as his lips caressed her skin.

Her breath caught as his fingers continued their quest, dipping inside her shorts to cup her through her panties. Rubbing her softly, he found she was wet. She gasped loudly and arched into his hand. Her soft breasts pressed into him and he lost purchase on her neck in favor of watching her shaking in pleasure.

Removing his hand, he sat up on his knees as she let out bereft cry. Before she could further protest, he hooked both hands on the waist of her shorts and pulled them down. She lifted her hips to help him pull them off, before sitting up and pulling him down into a kiss.

He went willingly, slowly pressing her back down on the mat. His hands went to her top, his thumbs brushing the undersides of her breasts. His soft caresses caused her to shake and her hand to clench in his hair.

Pressing down lightly, he moved her top up to reveal her soft mounds. Lifting his head to look, he saw they were topped with dark aureoles, begging to be touched. She curled into him as her skin tinged pink, but he kissed away her embarrassment. Finally tearing his lips away, he moved to nip at her ear.

"You're beautiful." She shuddered at his husky reverent tone.

She moaned loudly as his thumbs rubbed over her nipples, his lips working down her neck and shoulder. When his tongue flicked out to taste her dusky nipple, she nearly came. She continued to make soft whimpering moans as he licked and swirled his tongue over her soft flesh, before moving on to the other breast and paying it the same attention.

She tasted amazing and combined with her exuberant exclamations, Cloud found himself losing control again.

"Cloud…please." Her soft plea went straight to his impossibly hard groin. Heat burned through every one of his nerve endings. He highly doubted any amount of undesirable thoughts about men would be able to stop him now.

He sat back on his heels abruptly to pull his shirt over his head. She saw this and tugged her own shirt the rest of the way off as well. His mouth was on hers then as he moved back over her. Heat jolted through him as her hands came up to caress his chest and trace over the well-defined muscle she found there. He inhaled sharply as they moved purposefully downward and started unbuckling his belt.

Once he was undone, her warm hand slid inside to touch him. He broke the kiss as he clenched his jaw, his eyes squeezing shut at the intensity of his need.

"Er, does it hurt?" She spoke below him, unsure of his reaction.  
_Holy Ifrit, yes!_ He shook his head a second before capturing her mouth again with his. She squeaked at his ferocity, but quickly melted into him, her hands moving back up to his chest.

His hand moved back in between her legs to test her readiness. She bucked when he slipped a hand under her panties and stroked her. Thumbing her clit, he slid a finger inside her heat. Her legs fell apart as she allowed the invasion, her nails digging into his shoulders and back. He added another finger and she clenched tight around him.

Pulling his mouth away, he looked down at her. She looked up at him with hazy lust-filled eyes.

"Yuffie…have you done this before?"  
Her cheeks tinged pink, but she shook her head.  
"I don't want to hurt you."  
She looked up at him in confusion. "It's supposed to hurt?"  
Cloud couldn't say he knew for sure if it was, seeing as he wasn't a woman, but he'd heard talk from the guys while enlisted. He nodded slowly. "Only the first time."

She bit her lip, which was damnably distracting when he was trying to be a gentleman. It killed him to say his next words.

"We can stop."  
Though he'd pulled his fingers out, they still rested over her mound and her hips were shifting restlessly under them. She shook her head.  
"Don't stop."

He licked his suddenly dry lips. No matter how much he needed her, he suddenly didn't want their first time to be on the ground in the middle of nowhere. She deserved a proper futon and dinner and flowers. And he knew she was only agreeing because he'd worked her up so much and was determined to not leave her wanting.

Lowering his head, he pressed a firm kiss to her lips before shifting over her. He kissed his way along her jaw as he worked her panties down her thighs. She shook with need as he spread her legs wide. Kissing through the valley of her breasts, he moved his way down her stomach. Her breath hitched as he nipped at her hipbone before moving to her thigh.

As he kissed along the inside of it, she tried to press her legs together, but he held her other thigh down. She whimpered as he neared her sex, shifting up onto her elbows.

"Cloud, wha—oh!" She dropped back onto the mat as he dipped his tongue inside her. She moaned loudly when his tongue rubbed over her clit in tantalizing circles. She was already close enough that it took very little teasing before she was writhing in ecstasy. He held her hips down when she came, the taste of her release sweet on his tongue. He continued to lap at her as she came back down until all she could manage was slight twitches.

Lifting up fluidly over her, he licked his lips. She stared up at him through heavy lids, accepting his kiss. When their lips parted, she was breathless.

"Now?" She asked.  
He kissed her again before answering. "Not here." She blinked up at him, confused before looking pointedly down at his tented trousers.

"But—"  
He kissed her neck. "I'm fine. I just want you comfortable."  
Her confused look suddenly turned to petulance and he found himself being pushed on to his back. His senses rolled as the movement didn't help the sensations around his cock and before he could lift up, she had straddled him.

He couldn't breathe as he stared up at her, naked and still flushed from her recent orgasm. She kissed him then and despite feeling light-headed, he kissed her back. His muscles went taut then as he felt her questing hands on his stomach where they slid down to his painful erection, squeezing it.

He broke the kiss on a half-grunt, half-gasp. She was going to kill him. Scooting down his body, she carefully pulled his pants down, freeing his erection before halting.

"Whoa…"

Lifting his head, he saw she was staring at him in awe. His hard flesh actually twitched under gaze, and that only increased her wonder.

She glanced up at his face. "It can hear me?"  
A gruff laugh escaped him, followed by a wince as he bobbed with the movement.  
" 'It' is technically me, so yes it can."  
Accepting this, she moved her attention back to his hardness and gripped him in her hand. His head fell back at that, his eyes closing at the sensation. She started moving her hand in slow strokes and he couldn't help but thrust into her touch. She paused as dots of pearly white appeared at his tip and he was about to lift his head to see what was wrong when she thumbed his head.

He hissed instead, catching her attention. He shook his head as she stopped.

"Keep going."

She acquiesced, rubbing the substance all over his shaft. Her soft small hands were quickly undoing him as she stroked him in varying speeds, going from slow to quick and back to slow again.

"Yuffie—" He grunted through his teeth as he felt himself getting dangerously close. Thankfully, she understood and sped up her strokes. His hips lifted as he felt his balls tighten. He let out sharp gasp as he came, hearing Yuffie do the same as she watched him come undone. Her hand stilled on him as his seed continued to cover his stomach in long hot bursts.

He heaved deep breaths as he went lax. He'd never felt this sated and knew the only way he'd top this feeling would be to actually come inside her. Her eyes popped into his view and he looked up at her.

"Is that supposed to happen then?" She asked, fingering his stomach.  
Watching her through heavy-lidded eyes, he almost didn't hear her question. Just when she started looking concerned, he found the strength to surge upright and pull her into a deep kiss. She squeaked before sinking into him as his hand held the back of her neck, his lips angling over hers.

When he finally pulled back, she came with him bobbing upright and looking dazed. As she blinked up at him, he smirked fondly.

Cupping her cheek, he slid his hand back into her hair. "Actually, it's supposed to be _in_side you when that happens."  
She blushed prettily as he rubbed her cheek with his thumb. Then she shivered, causing him to pull his blanket around her.

"I'm going to go get cleaned up and then start breakfast." He kissed her temple. "You okay?"  
She looked up at him wide-eyed. Her bottom lip disappeared as she nibbled on it. "Did you…I mean, do you still wanna—" She cursed and turned away. He caught her chin however.

"Yes, I still want to." He held her gaze, having figured out her fumbled attempts to question him. She looked incredibly vulnerable looking up at him. "When the time is right, I will want to do it several times and hopefully do very little sleeping." She blushed again, but she looked pleased. Catching her gaze, he looked serious. "I'm not just messing around, Yuff. I wouldn't do that. Not with you."

It happened slowly, but she positively lit up from within. He was unprepared when she threw her arms around him, kissing him over and over, but he returned the sentiment happily. Her happy kisses turned decidedly more passionate and he had to tear his mouth away with a short grunt.

"We'd better get going if we want to get through this place before dark."

Still happy, she nodded and started searching for her clothes. "Looks like we slept in."

"You needed it." He grabbed a small cloth from their pack and cleaned himself up, Yuffie looking away embarrassed. "All this traveling isn't good for you."

"Psh. I'm fine. I feel great actually."

He rolled his eyes as he tossed the cloth back in his pack and did up his pants. She'd shimmied into her panties and top and was doing up her shoulder clip to hold her shorts up when he stood, having put his boots back on. "So this Akubi person? Is he the _suitor_ they picked out for you?"

She glanced at him over her shoulder, her eyes immediately dropping to his bare chest as he pulled on his duster. The desire in her eyes was a boost to his male pride and he smirked slightly.

She turned away. "Uh…yeah. Told you he was a prissy git."  
"You didn't mention he could summon the dead. Or was a trained warrior."

She started packing up their things. She shrugged. "I didn't consider him a threat."  
"He nearly killed you."  
She waved a dismissive hand. "I was just off from those retarded fire ants. Bastard caught me unaware. It won't happen again."

"No, he won't."  
Her head lifted at his tone. She turned to look at him, her eyes wide at his hard expression.  
"Cloud?"

He shook his head dismissively. "I'll start breakfast then." He left her before she could make him go into a massively overprotective speech about gilded cages and dramatic death threats to one and all should they ever even look at her wrong. It was his irrational side and he really didn't want her knowing about it quite yet.

He quickly started a fire and warmed up some more soup. It was the only thing of his that she'd eat, so he figured it was the safest. He chewed on some jerky while he waited for Yuffie to emerge. When she did, he helped her with their bags and set them outside so he could dismantle the tent.

When he was done and the chocobo was packed with all but their eating utensils, they sat around the fire. Cloud knew he was being pensive and quiet, but he couldn't help it. The thought of that _douche bag_ having Yuffie for all eternity churned his stomach and made him want to hit something with something heavy. Like a tractor. Or a refrigerator.

So lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice Yuffie had finished eating and had stood and moved around behind him. He started slightly as her arms wound their way loosely around his neck as she sank down against his back.

"_Ne._" He turned his head to see her head tilted at him before straightening again. "You okay?" He nodded as he covered one of her hands with his, rubbing her fingers in between his.

"I'm okay. Just thinking."  
"Well, don't hurt yourself."  
He turned to give her a chagrined look and saw she was smirking at him widely. He silenced her giggle with a short kiss.

Sighing as he broke the kiss, he stared at the flames. "We'd better get going. We need to get to Junon."

Yuffie frowned as she stood, allowing him to stand. "How do you know we need to go there?"  
He started cleaning the dishes before putting out the fire. "Because it's the closest town to here, unless we want to go back to Fort Condor."

Yuffie shuddered and shook her head. She took the dishes from him to put in their packs.

"Where do we go after this?" He asked, coming up behind her.

"Uh, the Ancient Forest I think."

Cloud frowned. "You mean the one in Cosmo Canyon?"

She nodded, tightening the straps on the bag. "Red's supposed to have a package for you. We need to get to it before Akubi."

"You think he'll get out today?"  
She nodded. "Definitely. If that glorified corpse hasn't already." She shoved her fringe aside as if she were annoyed. "Even if that necrophiliac didn't have a million peons to bail him out, he'd find a way. He was always a slimy snake growing up."  
Cloud quirked a brow as he led Reynar over to the path to let him graze. "You grew up with that guy?"

She shrugged, walking at his side. "He lived on the fringe, his family not wanting to be seen as part of the tourist trap Wutai had become. They didn't try to save the town though. Instead they fueled the discontent among the people, hoping to gain support for when they could finally take over."

Cloud tamped down his anger as they rode the quick distance to the Temple. Once they reached the edge of the woods, he dismounted before helping her and started trudging the last part of the way. Both kept their hands on their weapons for encounters though, despite him having No Encounter materia equipped.

He briefly wondered at Yuffie's silence as they walked. He supposed she had a lot to think about considering recent events. Despite the urge to talk to her, he knew she wouldn't appreciate it and kept quiet. He just hoped she wouldn't talk herself out of anything he couldn't reverse.

-

**ЄөЦŕҐїŊģЭфΘμÐ**

**::**

**

* * *

  
**

**A/N:** Alright, you'll notice that this is not labeled "Chapter 9" for the same reason that there was no "Chapter 4" - (bad luck numbers in japanese) Sorry if you're not into gratuitous shexing - I tried to make it as succinct as possible and well, I don't know if classy is the right word, but I hope it wasn't unbearable =O I did go over it with a more critical eye this time, as I'm not in the mood for that type atm and it seemed alright to me, but who knows. I refuse to skip it since it's where Cloud and Yuffie's long-standing relationship finally changes for real and she becomes less inhibited.

Only two more chapters of Part I left and we'll finish up with the first continent. Temple of Ancients is next. Let me know what you think;)


	9. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMED:** (_08/26/09_)  
**EDITED: **_(09/16/09)_

**Characters:** Cloud/Yuffie, Godo, mentions of Rufus, eventually all of AVALANCHE  
**Rating**: M – and if you're this far along already, you know why.  
**Summary:** Cloud is on the road again, his inability to tell Tifa how he felt sending her into Reeve's arms. Now his only contact with the rest of the world is Rufus for a job and Yuffie, because she could. All games/movies compliant.

**A/N: **Ah! So sorry! Totally lost my internet a couple days ago and spaced it. Good thing it was already loaded on my account=P This is for FFX.

* * *

**::**

**ЄөЦŕҐїŊģЭфΘμÐ**

_Chapter 十一_

_-_

_Cloud and Yuffie wake up outside the Temple of Ancients in a rather compromising position which leads to more...compromising situations. Afterward, they pack up and head for the next 'delivery'. Cloud also learns more about Zurui and his group the Saosin, whom wish to take over Wutai from the Kisaragi family, even if it means marrying Yuffie._

Cloud tamped down his anger as they rode the quick distance to the Temple. Once they reached the edge of the woods, he dismounted before helping her and started trudging the last part of the way. Both kept their hands on their weapons for encounters though, despite him having No Encounter materia equipped.

He briefly wondered at Yuffie's silence as they walked. He supposed she had a lot to think about considering recent events. Despite the urge to talk to her, he knew she wouldn't appreciate it and kept quiet. He just hoped she wouldn't talk herself out of anything he couldn't reverse.

_-  
_

Yuffie was indeed lost in her own thoughts. She watched the man in front of her as she walked, deferring to his leadership as was custom to her. His fit, toned body moved fluidly and confidently and she wondered at the thought that she'd been writhing under it only this morning. She lowered her head, a blush heating her cheeks as she remembered his head between her legs. She still couldn't believe the size of him and was seriously doubting it would fit. His fingers had felt filling enough.

But he'd made it known he had every intention of following through with her. Did that mean he felt the same as she did about him? She knew they hadn't discussed it because of her, but she was really scared to hear his answer. For so long she accepted Cloud being that unattainable thing and convinced herself his friendship was enough. He seemed content enough to simply roam the continents and with her responsibilities to her people, anyone that was with her would essentially be tied down.

Maybe he only thought he was having feelings for her, because of her predicament. She was his only real contact with the real world and men did have needs – or so Tifa told her – so maybe his pent up lust was just focusing on her. She bit her lip. These doubts were enough to make her keep her thoughts to herself and avoid having "the talk" as long as possible.

And what was this business about the first time hurting? Yuffie'd never had a mother growing up and no one had ever discussed the birds and the bees with her. But from what she'd walked in on a couple times while staying with Reeve and Tifa over the years, it sounded like it did anything but hurt. She'd have to give Tifa a call as soon as she was alone.

They made it to the 'Temple' and stopped. Of course, it was still gone, having been shrunk down into the Black Materia that it was all those years ago.

Yuffie bit her lip, looking confused. "There isn't anything left."

Cloud didn't say anything, but he was just as unsure. Trudging along the perimeter, he tried to find the least steepest path down. Yuffie caught up to him quickly. When he started down, he turned to offer her a hand and she took it, not wanting to knock him over if she slipped.

When they reached the bottom he let go of her hand in favor of peering at the ground in the very center. Squatting down, he rested on one knee as he brushed dirt and debris out of the way. Yuffie knelt next to him, looking curiously at what he was doing.

"What is it?"  
His palm was laid flat on the ground. "It feels different here."  
She frowned. "Let me see." She batted away his hand so she could feel the ground. She jerked her hand away after a moment, feeling it tingle with numbness. "Ah. What is that?"

Cloud only shook his head and started digging. It wasn't getting them very far, so Yuffie made a noise of impatience and stood up. Cloud turned to look at her and she gestured him out of the way. Standing, he took a few steps back as she checked her materia. She started to glow green as she summoned one.

"_Quake 3_."

As the ground started to shake, a large divot open up before them. With supreme concentration, she halted the spell before it could close back up with a well-timed Stop. Cloud blinked at her in surprise, not knowing it was possible to cast two spells at once. She was even more skilled with materia than he thought.

The hard surface the hole revealed caught his attention then and they both stepped forward to peer down. It looked like stone, and not merely natural rock. She followed Cloud as he hopped down to kneel on it.

He smoothed a hand over it, again feeling the strange tingling.

"Maybe it's a door?" She shifted from foot to foot, feeling the strange numbness reaching them through her boots. "Did Rufus send you the password?"

Cloud stood, pulling out his cell and flipping it open. She leaned over to watch as he checked his messages. One was from Rufus and the other from Tifa. He checked the one from Rufus. It simply said:

_Younin.  
Koi wa moumoku_

"Acceptance." Cloud turned to glance at her as she muttered. She glanced back and then flushed as she realized how close they were. She made to move away but he caught her as he put away his PHS.

She turned back to find his gaze attentive on hers and felt heat rush through her.

"Cloud?"  
He merely kissed her in response. When he lifted his head, her eyes slowly fluttered open. He looked at her questioningly.  
"You ready?"  
She nodded.  
"Alright. Stay behind me, okay?"  
When she nodded again, this time with a roll of her eyes, he moved them back to higher ground. Making sure she was at least partially behind him, he called out '_younin_'. Nothing happened.

Cloud frowned. He turned to see Yuffie was frowning up at him like he was crazy. This immediately made him frown back.

"What?"  
"What was that you just said?"  
"_Younin._"  
She rolled her eyes, annoying him further. "First of all, 'U-nin' is not a word. In Wutai or Gaia. Well, maybe to Barret it is. Second, it's '_YO-oo-nin._'"

Before Cloud could respond to that the ground started to shake again, this time more violently. Yuffie stumbled and grabbed onto Cloud. He covered her hand with his as he pulled his sword out with the other. Getting in stance just in case, he watched tightly as the stone floor started rising up from the ground. It was a good sized chunk of light maroon brown, a square rectangular prism in shape, five feet in length and one foot thick.

Yuffie tried to press past him to get a better look as it continued to rise, but Cloud held her back. Something wasn't right about that stone. It shouldn't have tingled when they touched it and it took very powerful magic for it to float up on its own accord. He didn't trust it.

When it finally stopped moving and merely sat suspended high in the air above their heads, Yuffie tried to move again, but Cloud stopped her. She glared up at him in annoyance.

"What gives?"  
"There's something different about the stone."  
"Well, yes I know. Most stone doesn't fly. What's your point?"  
"We don't know what it'll do."  
She looked up at him in askance. "It's a door."  
"Maybe that's what it wants us to think."  
She looked at him like he was crazy. "My, haven't we gotten paranoid in our advanced age."  
He gave her an annoyed look over his shoulder. "That amount of magic is not to be trusted."  
She huffed. "Well, what do you propose we do? Just stand here all day looking at a rock?"  
"I propose we think about this first before you get hurt again."

She stepped back from the bite in his tone. He saw this and immediately softened. Sighing, he turned away rubbing his neck.

She stepped up tentatively next to him. "Cloud?"  
Resigned, he glanced to the side at her. But she was staring sightlessly at the ground in thought.

"I remember something from the stories." He tilted his head, simply waiting. She looked up at him with round eyes. "They said the farther along the warrior got, the more dangerous it became, obviously. It said only the truly cunning could manage the tests." She shook her head as she rocked back on her heels. "My ancestors were sly and manipulative. Their magicks extended to illusions for the most part."

Cloud's eyes twitched side to side in confusion. "What are you saying?"  
"Well, that brick," she pointed up at the suspended stone, "may just be a trick."  
"A trick?"  
She nodded. "A trick designed to keep the truly cautious from entering."

Cloud's expression was hard as he thought it over. She peered up at him cautiously, gauging his reaction. Finally, he turned to her.

"You stay here." He held up a hand when she started to protest. "Just until I get inside and see it's okay."

Yuffie's mouth closed, but she crossed her arms and gave him an annoyed look. He bit back the twitch in his mouth as he turned away.

Slowly, he walked back down into the divot. The brick shuddered above him and he froze, looking up. Yuffie, despite her words, eyed it uneasily. When it didn't do anything else, Cloud continued to the opening it had left. As he reached the edge, his booted foot shuffled dirt over the side and into the inky darkness below.

A whoosh and Yuffie's startled shout of his name were the only warnings he had. He leapt out of the way just in time before the large stone slammed into the ground with a loud boom. They covered their faces as a cloud of dust and dirt billowed outward.

Yuffie coughed as she tugged on Cloud's arm, seeing the stone brick rising back up. "Are you okay?" she asked as he got to his feet. He nodded.

"Get back."  
She allowed him to push her behind him as she got out her weapon. Cloud pulled his sword. They watched as the stone once again lifted over the heads. Yuffie muttered Big Guard and Haste 2 around them as it moved directly overhead.

"On my count, move." Cloud was staring straight up, watching it tensely. When he saw it about to drop, he shouted, "Now!"

They both rolled different ways, clearing the area right before the stone could strike. A puff of dirt exploded from the impact. But the stone was quickly rising again.

Coughing, Yuffie called out to him. "Cloud. Your sword."  
Straightening, Cloud leapt at the rising stone and slashed at it. It glanced off the surface.  
"It's not working."  
"You need the stone's infusion."  
"The what?"  
"The package. We have to go inside."  
The stone had rose high in the air by now and was moving over Yuffie. Cloud saw this and raced towards her. As the stone stilled overhead, Cloud wrapped his arms around her middle, both staring upward, waiting for the stone to strike.

It didn't wait long. When it dropped, Cloud yanked them both out of the way, rolling towards the large opening in the ground. His arms tightened on her as he fell backwards into the dark.

About thirty feet down, he landed on his feet, still clutching Yuffie to him. Setting her down, he quickly clicked on his bracer as the stone above slammed over the opening, blocking out all light. Bolts of yellow light shot out from the edges of the square opening, blocking the way out even if the homicidal stone wasn't already doing so.

Yuffie called out 'Fire' and they both quickly searched their surroundings in the light.

It was a cavernous space, the surfaces rocky and glinting in the light. Cloud knelt, pulling off a glove with his teeth, and felt along the surface. Yuffie bent over him, peering at the metallic smooth rock.

"Fool's gold."

Yuffie wandered the space as Cloud straightened. He didn't see any other exits, but they weren't suffocating so there had to be one.

"Ah, here it is!"

Cloud turned towards Yuffie's voice and strode around a metallic support. She turned her head as he stopped beside her. In the wall was a rectangular indention. Pulling the package from his pack, he stepped forward to fit it into the space. It immediately began glowing and Cloud stepped back.

They shaded their eyes as a bright flash of light exploded from the wall. Lowering their hands as the light receded, they saw the glowing imprint of blue Wutainese characters.

**容**

**認**

"Acceptance." Yuffie breathed the word, catching Cloud's attention. She turned to look at him, her eyes deep with emotion. He took her hand, squeezing it in reassurance. She knew then he'd more than accepted everything she was and the role he'd have to play to stay in her life. Hopefully, forever.

Bright beams shot out of the wall then, slamming into Cloud and infusing him with renewed energy. The force of the power left him breathless and he squeezed Yuffie's hand to stay steady on his feet.

"Cloud! You okay?"

He gulped with difficulty before nodding. A loud clang caught their attention then and with effort, Cloud pushed her behind him, pulling his sword in the same motion.

The sound of gurgling had them frowning.

"What is that?" Yuffie followed her words with sending a large fireball to brighten the other end of the cave. Through the crack in the metallic walls oozed a translucent substance. Yuffie gasped and spun as she heard the same slurping sound behind her. She saw it was the same substance and it was during multiple colors.

Cloud saw it behind them too and dragged her away. Now in the center of the cave, they watched as the goo convalesced into a single large blob, floating in mid-air several feet in front of them.

"What the hell?" Yuffie's hand tightened on her Conformer. Cloud did likewise on his buster sword, despite doubting it would be much help in this case.

"Yuffie. Try 'fire' on it."

Yuffie nodded quickly wanting to have something to do because staring at the watery blob like an idiot. Closing her eyes, she called on fire and sent a flaming ball at the unknown mass. It made a loud noise as it swirled in pain. They both frowned, noting it turned a red color as it morphed before fading back to pale sea green.

They glanced at each other. "Try it again." Yuffie nodded and cast fire again. But it only seemed to heal it. "It turned red. Maybe that means it changed elements. Try ice."

Yuffie did so and the blob gargled in pain. It morphed to a light blue then, causing Yuffie to glance at Cloud. "That mean its element is water now?"

Cloud shrugged. "Try thunder."

Yuffie turned to do so, but the water blob was changing shape now as it shifted overhead. Cloud tensed as he watched it. It was forming a perfect rectangular prism directly above.

"Yuffie. When I say move, move."

Yuffie gulped as she too watched the liquid mass. It halted right overhead and the second it started to drop, Cloud shouted, "Move!" as he rolled backward out of the way. Yuffie leapt forward, rolling to her feet as she faced the liquid monster. It slammed down right where they'd been standing before slowly rising back up, morphing back into its shapeless form.

Yuffie, now snapped out of her dazed shock at the strange fiend, cast Big Guard on Cloud and then herself. She ran back towards him before casting Haste 2 on them both. "You have any magic?"

He nodded. "Some. And the Huge Summon materia you gave me."

Yuffie fought back a blush, remembering that after she'd given it to him, she'd realized she would only have given away the precious materia he had so kindly donated to her and Wutai after meteor was because she fancied him. It was probably the first clue Godo had about her feelings for the _gaijin_ swordsman. To hide it, despite the darkness of the cavern, she turned and cast Thunder on the blob. It really didn't like that and quickly formed a tall rectangular prism over her head.

It came down faster this time and she got splashed a bit as she jumped back.

"Yuffie!" Cloud's voice was panicked. She knew it was because getting wet at all in the dark cave wouldn't help her predilection for cold.

She shook her head. "I'm okay." She watched it float away as it morphed, turning shimmering yellow briefly. "Cloud, cast Leviathan."

Nodding, his face set in determination, he sheathed his sword and called on her homeland's water serpent. Right before they disappeared, he grabbed her hand. Yuffie and Cloud appeared above, watching as Leviathan's water attack rained down supreme over the seemingly water-based fiend.

As Leviathan left, the blob shuddered in pain before morphing furiously. It headed for Cloud, who pushed Yuffie away as he watched it tensely. Yuffie was watching it too and saw it morph a deep dark blue. Before it could strike, she cast Fire 3 on it. That certainly made it mad and it decided to come after Yuffie instead. It moved with lightning speed this time though and Yuffie watched in horror as it headed straight down on top of her, before Cloud swooped her out of the way.

As it crashed, they rolled a few feet away, Cloud taking the brunt to save her bare legs from painful scrapes. Lifting up, Yuffie stared down at him with big eyes. "What the hell, Cloud! You could've gotten hurt! Are you okay?" Her voice turned concerned when she saw him wince as he sat up.

He rolled his eyes. Only she would yell at him and ask him if he was alright in the same breath. "Just landed on some loose rocks. I'm fine. You're the one who could've been hurt."

"A shower in green goo or rug burn. Gee, how does one decide."

Cloud rolled his eyes as he got to his feet.

They both quickly stood to see the blob was a shapeless mass. Neither had seen what element it had morphed to this time so Yuffie cast a low level fire on it. Didn't hurt it much but it morphed colors again, this time another dark blue. Yuffie cast Scan and saw its HP was low. She grinned in anticipation.

"Cloud, try Neo Bahamut."

He didn't argue. However, this time he grabbed her around the waist and tugged her back against him before they faded away. She held her breath as they watched from above, Cloud watching the spectacle from over her shoulder. She still wasn't used to the touchy-feely thing, what being an only child and not having her mother during her formative years. But that it was Cloud just made it all the more confusing and an immediate sensory overload. He seemed perfectly comfortable doing so and with a narrowed look, she suspected it was because she was so _not_. He always did like to make her nervous, she noticed. Of course he was the only one she'd allow to get away with it.

Neo Bahamut's _Giga Flare_ was a long drawn out summon, so she had time to summon her own nerve to turn her head and peck his cheek before straightening again. Her cheeks still burned as she felt his head shift to look at her. She kept her profile to him though. "Thanks." She cleared her throat. "For saving me down there."

After a brief moment, he tightened his arms around her. She felt him kiss her neck and shuddered. "You're always welcome, Yuffs." Gawd, when did he become such a smooth talker! Yuffie felt like she was going to melt right there, and not because of the intense heat from the summon below.

The liquid blob's gurgling in pain caught their attention and it was only a second later that they were again standing on solid ground. Cloud released Yuffie and immediately drew his sword.

Yuffie tightened her hand on her weapon, watching the mass continue to morph through all its colors as it grew louder in its pained noise. It looked like it was trembling then and instinctively, Yuffie ducked away right before it exploded in a rain of liquidy goo. They both were covered in the disgusting mess as the cave went silent.

Cloud looked at Yuffie. "You okay?"

She nodded with a grimace, flicking her arm out to get rid of the goo."I just wish _Neo_ could've hung around and caught the finale instead of us."

Cloud walked over to the exit, where the glowing gate of beam still blazed. "_Younin._" Yuffie heard him speak the word with unnatural fluency for a _gaijin_, and since he hadn't known how to pronounce it in the first place, before lifting her eyes to watch the yellow bars dissipate. He turned his head to her, nodding her over. "Come on."

As soon as she was next to him, she heard him take a deep breath. "Here goes," he muttered right before unsheathing his sword and leaping straight up. Like it was butter, he slashed through the stone blocking their exit. She blinked and figured it must be the sudden sunlight that had her seeing Cloud covered in black veins. She blinked and it was gone, so she figured it was just from her retinas being burned in the bright light. Leaping straight up, she landed outside next to Cloud. She looked at the wreckage of the stone amidst the small earthquake she made to get to it. Pulling Cloud out of the way, she muttered, "_Koi wa moumoku._" Cloud watched curiously before widening his eyes as the halves of the stone lifted into the air and reformed as if it were never broken before slamming back down over the opening. Yuffie released her stop spell and the stone was once again covered.

She turned to see Cloud watching her. "What? I don't want anyone else getting in so easy."

He frowned. "Anyone else?"

She nodded, turning to climb back up the slope. "Not that I expect many to try. I've made no secret of what I think of the losers in my town."

Cloud followed close behind, blinking in confusion. "You mean warriors? Competing for your hand?"

She rolled her eyes even though he couldn't see it. "This whole thing is sooo archaic! 'Competing for my hand.' Yech."

"Do you know how many?"

"Uh, no."

"So they don't have to ask you beforehand?"

"They have to go through a set of trials beforehand to prove they're up to it. Some no name with no battle experience at all isn't allowed to go willy-nilly on his own, but that's it." She rolled her eyes again. "Apparently, if they haven't completed their quest, they aren't 'worthy' to even ask for my hand, or some such bull like that."

"And you _have_ to marry whomever makes it through?"

She shook her head. "Not technically. The choice is still mine. But the pressure to do so is enormous. Not to be chosen after completing the quest is the greatest dishonor. Sometimes more than one warrior makes it through and then she, or me in this case, can decide or if she is being retarded and can't make up her mind, the survivors fight it out amongst themselves. Sometimes, they do so anyway, to prove her choice is the right one."

Cloud took this all in, his brow furrowed. Besides Zurui, he could very well have more competition. Despite Yuffie scoffing at having many suitors, he was pretty sure she was more desirable to her home's warriors than she thought.

"How exactly does this whole quest thing work?" He asked as they reached level ground and could walk side by side.

"Uh, well…"

"Is there a time frame or can you start it whenever there is a princess up for grabs?"

She rolled her eyes at his choice of words. "No, you can only start a month before said prince or princess's coronation as the next emperor or empress." She rolled her eyes. "Lately, with all the advanced technology in getting around, the Five Masters have been thinking about shortening it to two weeks."

"Aren't you one of the Pagoda Masters now?"

She nodded. "Yeah, but I've been letting pops handle the official business stuff. Makes him feel useful." She hopped over a root, hiding a blush when Cloud caught her hand to help her over the rest of the uneven terrain. Clearing her throat, she continued. "Anyway, the packages we've been getting? Yeah, those are in small Wutai Shrines all over Gaia – every Wutai _hito_ learns of them from birth and are raised knowing where they are." She glanced to the side at him. "Since obviously that was a major disadvantage to you, along with the language barrier, Godo decided to set up 'deliveries' from towns or outposts that you would know of which happen to be really close to their respective Shrine."

"And these…packages just appear?"

"The Five Pagoda Masters have to do a special ceremony to call them before a coronation. And there will always be enough for whomever chooses to complete the quest. They won't appear after this month is up until they are called upon again. And yes, I'm told they just 'appear'."

"Does your father have any way of keeping track of how many warriors try?"

She frowned and shook her head. "I don't know. I don't _think_ so. But then, he was hiding stuff from me since he didn't want me knowing you were one of them." She tilted her head at him. "Why?"

He shrugged. "Be nice to know what else to expect. Zurui can't be the only other one competing."

Her frown deepened. "Why not? I told you, I'm not that popular at home. At least not with the men."

"Why not?"

She gave him an absurd look. "Uh, I ain't exactly a man's idea of a wet dream here. And being the fighting Master of the Pagoda makes me less desirable. No man wants to be beat by a woman." Her tone showed exactly what she thought of that.

Cloud gave her a bizarre look. "How do you know what a wet dream is?"

Her cheeks heated annoyingly. "Doesn't matter. Look, Zurui's the only one we'll have to deal with and since you _are_ the savior of the world several times over, he'll be trying to trip us up."

Cloud decided not to argue with her. He would be keeping an eye out for others though.

-

**ЄөЦŕҐїŊģЭфΘμÐ**

**::**

**

* * *

  
**

**A/N:** Fans of FFX will notice where the monster in this chap came from. Junon is next. Reviews are always appreciated;)


	10. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMED:** (_08/31/09_)  
**EDITED: **_(09/16/09)_

**Characters:** Cloud/Yuffie, Godo, mentions of Rufus, eventually all of AVALANCHE  
**Rating:** M – and if you're this far along already, you know why.  
**Warning:** Unmitigated fluff. Forgive me, but Cloud needs to have his moments sometimes and this is it.  
**Summary:** Cloud is on the road again, his inability to tell Tifa how he felt sending her into Reeve's arms. Now his only contact with the rest of the world is Rufus for a job and Yuffie, because she could. All games/movies compliant.

**A/N:** Hey guys. **_This is the last chapter of Part I._** It wraps up the beginning of the Cloud and Yuffie relationship and sets you up for a lot more exciting things to come. I'm out-of-state right now but this was already uploaded on my account so I thought I'd post it on time. This one Part was heavy on the mush and filler but I have a feeling there'll be a lot more adventure the second time around. But then I'm sure the second part will be much longer. So check it out when I get my act together. I posted a sneak peek and check out the trailer in my profile again to guess at what else is to come;D

* * *

**::**

**ЄөЦŕҐїŊģЭфΘμÐ**

Chapter 十二

-

_After reaching the large divot where the Temple of Ancients previously was, Cloud and Yuffie deal with their toughest challenge yet. Once they manage to escape, they discuss the Quest and her other suitors._

"Be nice to know what else to expect. Zurui can't be the only other one competing."

Her frown deepened. "Why not? I told you, I'm not that popular at home. At least not with the men."

"Why not?"

She gave him an absurd look. "Uh, I ain't exactly a man's idea of a wet dream here. And being the fighting Master of the Pagoda makes me less desirable. No man wants to be beat by a woman." Her tone showed exactly what she thought of that.

Cloud gave her a bizarre look. "How do you know what a wet dream is?"

Her cheeks heated annoyingly. "Doesn't matter. Look, Zurui's the only one we'll have to deal with and since you _are_ the savior of the world several times over, he'll be trying to trip us up."

Cloud decided not to argue with her. He would be keeping an eye out for others though.

-

When they'd reached Reynar, they headed out of the area at a fast pace, heading for Junon. It was very late when they finally reached the harbor port, but both still made sure to shower off the grime of the fiend and road before hitting the sack. Both were too tired to do anything more than sleep.

Cloud woke early and found them breakfast, which he brought back to their room where he woke Yuffie. Without opening her eyes, she reached behind her and slapped the bed where Cloud used to be. He lifted a brow at the rather abrupt gesture, and that was the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes. Sighing, she turned her face into the pillow as she rolled onto her knees before sitting up in a mess of dried hair.

Tucking the sheet around her nakedness, she accepted the plate of food from him sleepily. He kept his grin at her messy hair to himself as he ate his own food. He was content to not speak until Yuffie had woken up properly and they ate in silence. When she was finished, she set her plate on the side table.

"What time is it?" She asked, stretching fully.

Cloud watched the movement shortly before looking away. "7:45. Boat leaves at 8."

She slumped as her stretch ended and she grimaced. "Can't we just take Reynar?"

Knowing without asking, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small vial. She took it with a bemused look as he handed it to her.

"Man at the general store says it's perfect for the truly weak-stomachs."

She frowned at the words, but looked distinctly more optimistic about their boat trip than before. She got up to get dressed in her now dry clothes, hanging from the shower rod after rinsing them out the night before.

They quickly got cleaned up and ready before heading out to grab Reynar to board. Cloud had another surprise for Yuffie before they left. She now wore, under protest, the thick-clothed green cloak as they stood at the very front of the ship. The large framing hood had fallen back in the relentless wind, but Cloud let it go. Yuffie had stopped the unconscious shivering that had started once she got out of bed after he pulled the cloak around her telling her to wear it for his sake. It helped that he'd gotten a gray one for himself, the material thinner than hers, and also wore it in the bitter ocean wind.

Other passengers wandered up front where they were. Cloud shifted and pulled Yuffie gently to stand in front of him. She buried her suddenly hot cheeks in the front of her cloak as he surrounded her. She nearly jumped when his soft deep voice sounded right next to her ear and rumbled through her.

"So how does the whole Empress and Consort thing work?"

She blinked, feeling heat slowly work its way through her at his interest. She knew Cloud could merely be curious and forced her hope down.

"Er, I'm not sure. Godo's the first in centuries to not have a male heir."

"Well, how would you like it to work then?"

"Uh…" His breath on the side of her face was quite distracting. "Well, I'd like to share decisions, I guess. As appealing as having a boytoy sounds in theory, it's not quite the same in practice."

He smirked against her hair. "Anything else?"

"Well, I suppose if I were out of the country or unreachable, the next Pagoda master would be the one to make important rulings, but I think I'd prefer if y—I mean, the Consort did so." Her cheeks burned in the chafing wind at her near blunder. She'd almost said 'you' as in Cloud. As if it was already decided he would be the one to take the place of her Consort.

Cloud pretended he didn't notice. "And what would the Consort's duties be when his Empress _is_ around to make the tough decisions?"

She turned to give him a frown. "You're laughing at me."

He smirked and shook his head. "Of course not. Now what would I—I mean, the Consort have to do when not at his Empress's beck and call?"

Yuffie rolled her eyes at his obvious slip of tongue, even as her heart leapt, as she turned back to the front with a huff. "He could do whatever he wanted. Be a blacksmith, teach warriors to fight, paint. I don't care. As long as he's happy."

"Paint?"

Something in his voice made her turn again. He was looking off into the distance, looking contemplative. "Cloud?" He glanced down at her voice. She suddenly realized how close his face was to hers. His eyes flicked down to her lips and she belatedly realized she was biting her bottom lip. Seeing the intent in his gaze, she released it with a barely audible gasp and turned away. He wasn't having it though.

Turning her back around, he dipped his head and caught her lips with his. With the hardest part past, meaning getting over her own silliness, she leaned into him immediately, letting him deepen the kiss as her arms wound their way around his neck under his cloak. His own arms slid around her waist as he worked his lips over hers, exploring her mouth. The light touch of her tongue against his had him tightening his hold. She let out a soft squeak against his mouth as she was pulled flush against him.

He shifted, pressing her smaller frame between the railing and his body as their tongues dueled for dominance. Despite her desire to win their erotic little game, he kept the pace slow, not wanting to get overexcited in their current circumstances. Kissing her was enough. For now. She tasted amazing and it simply felt right holding her.

When they finally came up for air, Yuffie's breathing was ragged and even Cloud's chest lifted and fell heavily. He pressed his lips to her temple as he let his heart slow. A tingle went through her as she too tried to calm her racing pulse.

She let out a nervous laugh. "I don't think I'll ever get used to that."

He lifted his head to look at her, causing her to lift her eyes shyly. "Used to what?

"…uh, you and…the kissing." Her cheeks heated ridiculously.

Cloud suddenly knew exactly what he wanted. He wanted to see in if he could still make her blush like that in thirty, forty years. If she'd still be receptive then as she was today to his touch. He wanted a _real_ chance to prove he was worthy of her hand.

"Yuffie."

She blinked up at his suddenly serious tone. Meeting his eyes, she saw he looked just as serious as he sounded and became worried. "Y-yeah?"

"Will you allow me to fight for you?"

This was met with more blinking. "Fight for me?" Her tone plainly said she wasn't sure what he was asking.

He nodded. "I know you may not feel the same way about me as I do you, but I would like a chance to show you I _am_ capable of being exactly what you need."

Yuffie felt as if she were in a fog. Surely Cloud wasn't saying these things to her. Such wonderful things. He wanted to finish the quest, despite not knowing what she really felt about him, simply for the hope of gaining her hand in marriage. It was surreal and terrifying. No one had ever risked so much just for her. She wasn't quite sure how she felt about it beyond the excited fluttering in her stomach and the sudden incessant urge to shout "OMIGOD OMIGOD OMIGOD" at the top of her lungs. Still, it _really_ was too good to be true. And she was paranoid by nature.

"But…I told you, you don't have to ask for my—"

"I want to. I want you to know I'm doing this for you and nothing else. Not out of pity, not out of life-long friendship, but simply _for you._ Will you let me?"

No one had ever asked her permission for anything before. Even her ladies maids dressed her for ceremonies without asking if she'd like to be wrapped, poked, and prodded to be presented like a poodle on display. And Cloud's thoughtfulness is what decided her.

"Yes." She cursed inwardly at how breathy her voice sounded. "I mean, only if it's what you really want…"

"I do want to."

Looking up into his mako blue-green gaze, so intent and full of promise on hers, she felt hope bloom fully in her chest. Maybe, just maybe this whole thing would work out.

-

**ЄөЦŕҐїŊģЭфΘμÐ**

**::**

**

* * *

  
**

A/N: Fin~Lol, for now. Part II is coming up. The couple is now set so expect lots of twists and surprises. The adventure continues in the Ancient Forest where you will see more adventure, lots of romance, and secrets galore. Review and all will be revealed. Lol, dramatic-yes. Again, don't forget to click my profile for the link to my fancy trailer for this. It gives you hints at what is to come. But other than that I felt bad about how short this chap came out to be so here is a sneak peek at PART II.

* * *

**::**

**~ :: Part II :: ~**

The Ancient Forest chirped and hummed in the dim light of twilight. The overhang of exotic trees dimmed it further with their thick fronds, making the humid air grow cool.

A loud frog was suddenly silenced as it landed, sliding down the eager carnivorous stem of the Venus Fly-Trap. The silent figure who was the indirect culprit of the poor frog's demise walked by coolly, the dangerous plant now preoccupied.

Dressed in full black, a matching hood covering their head, the figure paused at the base of a large tree. It was different from the other trees, with a much wider trunk. Pulling out a short gunblade, he lifted it straight out towards a hidden gong amidst the leafy vines. A free hand shot out in front to catch the rectangular stone that fell seemingly from nowhere at the sound of the gong being hit.

Lowering the short gunblade, a muttered "_chuujitsu_" had the tree rotating on the spot, revealing a large archway to walk through, previously hidden by the high ground set behind it. With a quirk of the lips, the figure disappeared into the tree's depths.

**::**

"**_Akubi-san. Doko desu ka?_**_" (Where are you?)_

"Fort Condor, Hiroki-sama. My men could not persuade the locals to release me and I was kept another night."

An aggravated huff. "_I told you not to underestimate the shinobi._"

"**_Hai, otou-san._**_"(Yes, father)_

_"Doesn't matter. I have men on her trail. The **gaijin** was with her?"_

"**_Hai._** But she claims she is doing the quest for herself."

"_She's always been stubbornly independent. **Atarashii ja nai. Hayaku.** (This is not new. Hurry.) Finish the quest and leave the shinobi to me. The people will not accept a woman or her **gaijin**__ as ruler of Wutai._"

"**_Hai, otousan._**"

-

**ЄөЦŕҐїŊģЭфΘμÐ**

**::

* * *

**

**Hope to see you guys again. Thank you so much for reading and to those who review. As always, you rock.**

**UPDATE: _Alright, I usually do this with my stories but I forgot to this time around. I just added previous chapter recaps at the beginning of chapters 2-12 to try and help everyone who can't read it all in one go or have been away from the story for a while keep track._**

**_As for PART II, I sat down a few weeks ago and wrote out a comprehensive outline to help me out. But since the chapters for this one will be twice as long, and I have 15 chapters listed, it may take me a while. But I do plan to post an update to this story when I post PART II to let you know, so no worries if you've already story-alerted this one. Thanks again everyone for reading and supporting Clouffie! ;D  
_**


End file.
